Fairy tail new battles
by reyneptuno
Summary: esta sera una historia originada por mi con personajes nuevos y los de la historia de fairy tail con avances del manga entre otros asi que disfruten por favor ademas de estar algo lineada con unos origenes de dioses xD
1. Capítulo 1:un gremio misterioso

capitulo 1: un gremio misterioso se acercan los juegos mágicos  
En un día hermoso del año 792 en fairy tail se celebraba que se avían vencido a la mayoría de los enemigos de albares pero zeref huyo diciendo a natsu que este no es capaz de matarlo aun pero que hay alguien que puede en un gremio misterioso a lo que pasaron tres meses se reconstruyo el gremio y la ciudad de magnolia y ahora veremos lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante:

* * *

Natsu: {se encontraba en el gremio sentado en frente de la taberna y recuerda lo que dice zeref: si tu no puedes matarme aún hay alguien que podrá en el gremio olimpo el no es de este mundo ]quien será

Lucy:[esta se acerca a natsu y se sienta a su lado ] que te pasa natsu te ves muy pensativo

Mirajane:[está limpiando una de las copas se acerca ] cierto has cambiado desde la última pelea contra los de albares

Natsu:[esta las voltea a ver y suspira y sonríe ]no es nada saben dónde está el maestro o erza [confundido}

Mirajane:{esta pone su mano por su rostro y dice] bueno el maestro fue a una reunión con los magos santos y erza fue una misión donde obtendría unos dulces [le termina de explicar y sonríe]

Natsu:[este suspira y se levanta ] a entiendo bueno y Wendy o grey donde están [se cruza de brazos }

Lucy:[esta lo voltea a ver y empieza a recordar y luego dice ] e grey fue a una misión y juvia lo siguió esos dos se llevan mejor desde aquella batalla y Wendy fue una misión sola con charle dijo que quería ver cómo le iba [sonríe y se toma un jugo ]

Natsu: demonios y yo que quería tener ir a una misión o luchar contra grey [se deprime un poco cruzado de brazos]

Lucy: e yo estoy aquí [esta lo mira molesta porque la ignora]

natsu: bueno lucha contra mi Lucy [se sostiene el brazo y se emociona ]

lucy: no mejor no yo paso [esta esquiva a natsu y le pregunta a mirajane ]e mira vamos a participar en los grandes juegos mágicos

mirajane: si así dijo el maestro pero dijo que le mandaría una misión a natsu y grey primero [ esta le explicaba a lucy ]

lucy: entiendo [se queda suspirando hay sentada ]

en ese momento un hombre de cabello rojizo pasa al gremio con una bolsa en su espalda

gildars:[este ve a todos los del gremio ] cuanto tiempo como han estado [sonríe y pasa hasta la taberna y pide un trago a mira ]

natsu: [este sonríe y se acerca a gildars ] gildars pelea conmigo

gildars: en otro momento vengo algo cansado { suspira y sigue bebiendo }

Cana: que bueno que regresaste gildars { se acerca a su querido padre y bebe a su lado }

lucy: a por cierto cuando vi por primera vez a gildars él dijo que fallo una misión cual era {curiosa ve a gildars }

gildars: la búsqueda de los 100 años pero es imposible tendrías que ser inmortal para hacerla {se ríe a carcajadas }

lucy: pienso lo mismo no le daría mi vida a algo así [sonríe ]

lissana: no creo alguien pueda hacer esa misión { esta se acerca al grupo a hablar }

mirajane: de seguro que algún día lo logra alguien {se ríe mientras les decía su opinión }

elfman: el que lo haga es todo un hombre [ aprieta los músculos mientras se acerca a los otros }

ever: siempre dices lo mismo {le decía algo seria }

elfman: que te importa eso {la queda viendo }

natsu: elfman pelea conmigo tengo tiempo que no lucho {sonríe algo emocionado }

elfman : muy bien natsu prepárate esta pelea será de todo un hombre {se prepara a pelear }

natsu: no te tendré compasión elfman muestra lo que tienes [este se prepara }

en el momento que estos van a pelear el maestro makarov entra en el gremio tirando la puerta algo sorprendido e asustado junto a erza y laxus

mirajane: que sucede maestro [le pregunta confundida ]

maestro: [ este se acerca a ellos } hay alguien que consiguió hacer la misión de la búsqueda de los 100 años que gildars no pudo además él es el primer mago santo que existió y es residente de un gremio llamado olimpo

todos en el gremio se sorprenden

gildars: alguien ya pudo hacer la misión {este se deprime }

natsu: {este recordó el nombre del gremio siendo el mismo que el que dijo zeref } ya lo recuerdo zeref dijo que en un gremio misterioso olimpo había alguien que si podría matarlo entonces se refería a ese sujeto

maestro: eso dijo zeref e lo que es que decían que él era el más fuerte que se haya visto desapareció hace 100 años [sorprendido aun por la noticia }

gazillel:{este se levanta de detrás de la taberna al haber escuchado lo que ha dicho el maestro } e maestro y donde se encuentra ese sujeto ahora si es tan fuerte quisiera luchar contra el {sonrie emocionado }

natsu: gazillel estabas aquí maldito porque no saliste antes tenía varias ganas de pelear {este escucha lo que dice } e yo también quiero saber maestro donde se encuentra ese sujeto

gazillel: ese no es tu problema salamander yo lo pregunte primero {este lo mira serio y prepara el puño para golpearlo }

natsu: que de seguro vas y te vence de un solo golpe así que es mejor que valla un verdadero guerrero como yo {este se ríe emocionado } vamos maestro donde está ya estoy encendido

Lucy: maestro no creo que deba decirles donde se encuentra {esta lo decía algo nerviosa mientras los mira }

Maestro: lamentablemente no se encuentra en el pueblo estuvo aquí hace poco además se sospecha de que hace 10 años el detuviera a albares porque zeref dijo que hace 10 años cuando atacaron no fue por el pero ellos no temían a el etherion a zafe sino a alguien que los detuvo aquel entonces {este les explica todo lo que sabe acerca de eso}

Erza: lo que quiere decir que posiblemente él sea más fuerte que los de los 12 escudos de albares natsu recuerdas bien la fuerza de cada uno de ellos {esta lo mira fijamente de forma asesina}

natsu: wau entonces es muy fuerte {este se calma un poco } pero me gustaría pelear contra el

Lucy: lo podrás intentar luego maestro cuál es ese gremio que menciono olimpo no lo avía escuchado nunca [esta le decía algo confundida porque nunca había escuchado ese nombre}

maestros: bueno déjenme que les explique saben que los 4 dioses de ishgal o nuestros magos santos más poderosos son casi inmortales en vida han vivido mucho pero este mago santo el fundador este es más viejo que eso posiblemente venga del tiempo de zeref además de que él dijo la última vez que se le vio según la maestra mavis [este recuerda lo que dijo la maestra mientras le dice a ellos : nunca me gusta pelear pero en el momento en el que entrene supero a 10 de los que estaban por delante de mí y en el tiempo que he vivido solo he entrenado cuando el humano se hace más fuerte para pelear conmigo sino me quedo así esta generación es la de oro volveré en un tiempo }eso fue lo que dijo y además su gremio no ha hecho ruido en 100 años ademas que tampoco quiso participar en los grandes juegos mágicos y me dijeron que si hubiesen entrado hubiesen ganado pero se me hace que este año si entraran al torneo

lucy: es increíble que ahí alguien así entonces nos encontraremos con él y su gremio durante los grandes juegos mágicos podremos contra ellos [se queda atónita luego de lo que escucho }

natsu: por supuesto que podremos nadie puede detener a fairy tail el gremio más fuerte de todos y lo volveremos a demostrar {este le decía a todos sonriendo }

lucy: tienes razón natsu no podrán ganarnos estoy segura {sonríe }

grey:{este avía llegado ya hace media hora con lluvia aunque nadie lo avía notado } tienen razón mientras más fuerte sea el adversario más fuerte Sera el combate

juvia: juvia se esforzara para luchar también grey-sama {esta lo decía sonriendo }

mirajane: desde cuando están ustedes aquí {los ve algo confundida }

laxus: eso no importa lo que importa es que no hay quien nos pare así es fairy tail { sonríe mientras motivaba a su gremio }

cana: tienes razón vamos a ganar otra vez de seguro {se ríe y empieza a beber un barril de vino }

elfman: eso es de todo un hombre laxus [ este se rie mientras hablaba }

de pronto empezó una lluvia muy fuerte que cubría la ciudad de magnolia y más haya todavía

lissana: juvia te sientes mal grey te hizo algo acaso {esta la ve fijamente }

erza: si dinos si hizo algo malo lo matare de una vez { se prepara a golpearlo }

Grey: que no he hecho nada erza déjame en paz {este se esconde tras del maestro}

Juvia: no pasa nada juvia esta de lo más feliz porque me preguntan eso {esta las ve confundida}

Lucy: no tienes por qué callarlo solo dilo grey no sufrirá mucho {se ríe}

Grey: que no e hecho nada {seguía escondido}

Juvia: estoy segura de que a juvia no le sucede nada porque lo preguntan {esta sigue confundida}

mirajane: ellos lo dicen porque empezó a llover de repente y como tu cuando te deprimes haces que llueva {esta le explica }

juvia: a entiendo pero no es juvia la que hace que llueva {esta les dice }

natsu: he y si no eres tu entonces quien {este se encuentra confundido }

maestro: juvia detén el agua {este le decía algo serio }

juvia : juvia lo intentara {esta sale a la lluvia y levanta sus manos ejerce algo de fuerza intentando detener el agua pero no lo logra se sigue esforzando pero cae arrodillada y se regresa al gremio } lo siento chicos juvia no puede hacerlo

maestro: me lo temía no podrán no es una lluvia normal así que es provocada por alguien {este empieza a recordar quien podría hacer algo así pero no se le viene a la cabeza nadie }

lucy: que raro esta todo esto {de repente una de las llaves de lucy empieza a brillar y del gran brillo sale un hombre vestido con un esmoquin negro y cabello naranja } loke que haces aquí

loke: lo siento lucy pero es que acabo de sentir el poder celestial de alguien conocido {este le decia algo nervioso y a la vez le bajaba una gota de sudor por el rostro }

lucy: pero que dices loke magia celestial de un espíritu {esta reflexiona y piensa en acuario } acaso es acuario loke

loke : no lucy esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros, lucy será mejora que tengas cuidado de ahora en adelante porque él ya está aquí {este veía a lucy algo asustado y frustrado }

maestro: loke de que hablas a que te refieres conque debemos tener cuidado en especial lucy {este le pregunta serio mientras se acerca a el asta quedar frente a frente }

loke: bueno maestro makarov el que ha regresado es el creador de las 13 puertas zodiacales mejor dicho nuestras llaves y también quien nos brindó nuestras formas y saber además del rey celestial {este les contó todo mientras se sentía como la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte }

maestro:{este se queda sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de loke este toma asiento y suspira }pero si las llaves fueron construidas hace 400 años {este voltea a ver a levi } levi investiga todo lo que puedas acerca del creador y las llaves del zodiaco

levi: bien maestro are mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarlo {esta se sienta y empieza a investigar en los libros con los lentes para leer más rápido }

jet: tu puedes levi , droi vamos a animar a levi {este le decía sonriendo y con mucho entusiasmo }

droi: claro jet {este decía sonriendo }

jet/droi: vamos levi , tu puedes levi {estos empiezan a apoyarla ferviente mente}

natsu: así que apareció alguien fuerte además del primer mago santo {este se pone a pensar y voltea a ver gazillel sonriendo } e gazillel ahora que hay dos podemos pelear sin que nos molesten no lo crees

gazillel: está bien salamander y el que pierda en ganar primero compondrá una canción al otra de acuerdo {este le decía sonriendo y confiado de ganar }

natsu: claro gazillel prepárate a componer esa canción porque ganare yo {este sale corriendo y cuando está a punto de salir del gremio este choca con un muro invisible } que demonios es esto

gazillel: {este se acerca lentamente y le da unos leves golpes al muro invisible al cual luego le salen letras } estos son runas quién demonios lo hizo

grey:lo tienen merecido por querer irse solos sin siquiera conocer al enemigo {este decía serio mientras se acerca a ellos momentáneamente }

lucy: tienes razón grey deben de saber más acerc... {es interrumpida por grey }

grey: por lo menos deben invitarme para ir a luchar entre amigos no lo creen {este ayuda golpeando las runas }

laxus: deberían esperar un poco no sabemos cuáles son los objetivos de estos dos que han aparecido ahora no podemos dejarlos salir sin saber porque ha venido {este les explica la situación de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria}

natsu: no se supone que el primer mago santo es bueno y el creador de las llaves del zodiaco también no hay que preocuparse {este les decía sonriendo mientras esperan que quiten las runas }

gazillel: es cierto yo pienso lo mismo además deben de ser muy fuertes {este se queda esperando }

grey: freed quita las runas por favor queremos salir de una vez {este lo mira serio esperando que las quite }

freed: no lo siento pero debemos obtener mas información {este les decía esto serio mientras se encuentra sentado de brazos cruzados }

En eso natsu grey y gazillel se quedan pensativos mientras esperan y mirajane se les pone en frente para explicarles algo

mirajane: natsu recuerdas a dios serena el numero uno de los magos santos no se supone que debía ser bueno pero el traiciono su país así que no se sabe si estos actuaran por el bien o por el mal entienden {esta les explica mientras termina de limpiar todas las copas de la taberna }

natsu/grey/gazillel: entendemos ,entendemos ,entendemos {estos se deprimen y se sientan en el suelo de forma meditativa }

lisana:{esta ve a loke algo nervioso y sudoroso y esta se acerca a lucy y le dice } e lucy deberías de preguntarle a loke si ya nos dijo todo

lucy: {esta la escucha y ve a loke y concuerda con ella } tienes razón lisana gracias por recordarme lo {esta va asía loke y se pone en frente de el } loke dinos todo lo que sabes por favor

maestro: loke dinos todo de una vez podemos confiar en el creador de las llaves del zodiaco o es un enemigo {este le dice serio viéndolo fijamente sin titubeos }

loke: bueno él no es una mala persona pero {este calla al momento de dar una explicación completa }

lucy: que ocurre loke sabes que puedes decirnos todo nosotros somos fairy tail una gran familia y tú eres parte de ella recuerdas {esta le decía esto sonriendo y dándole confianza para que hable }

lisana: por supuesto loke no lo olvides nunca tu perteneces a fairy tail {esta sonríe mientras le dice }

erza: y además de que alguien que se meta con alguien de nuestro gremio equivale a un golpe directo a nuestro a familia y nuestro corazón [esta lo decía seria poniendo su mano en puño por su pecho en su declaración }

mirajane: nosotros nunca dejamos libres a aquellos a los que an fastidiado a nuestra familia no importa si es mago santo el creador o un gremio oscuro {esta le decía sonriendo mientras se pone a su lado }

cana: por supuesto además que tan fuerte puede ser tenemos aquí a gildars no además mientras estemos justos no pasara nada {esta da su explicación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro }

grey: unidos no hay quien logre vencernos no lo han hecho antes y ahora tampoco pasara {este le decía apretando el puño como muestra de fuerza y confianza }

juvia: siempre unidos aunque nunca me despegare de grey-sama {esta se apega a su brazo }

grey: juvia no te aproveches de la situación {esta empieza a quitársela forzosamente }

gazillel: porque nosotros somos los únicos e invencibles fairy tail {este decía sonriendo y se sienta y da un leve suspiro }

natsu: todos los de fairy tail somos una familia y nos cuidamos entre si y tu eres parte de la familia loke no lo olvides eres un gran amigo {este le decía emocionado por los combates que se acercan }

elfman: así es amigo eres todo un hombre {este decía sonriendo desde su punto }

maestro: yo makarov maestro de fairy tail nunca dejare que nadie hiera a mis mocosos no me importa quién sea el que se meta con uno de nosotros se arrepentir de haberse enemistado con uno {este decía gritando y dando su declaración de fairy tail }

todos llenos de valor alegría y coraje apoyaban a loke el cual de la alegría se le salían las lágrimas y decide contar todo lo que sabe

loke: bien {este se prepara y empieza a contarlos la mayoría de lo que sabe } lo primero nosotros fuimos creados en los tiempos en los que zeref ya estaba y avía creado la puerta del tiempo eclipse por eso estamos conectados a ella el uso nuestra fuerza como llave para abrirla luego con el tiempo debido a que no ha habido gente confiable ni muy fuerte decidió entregarnos para que avanzaran pero buscaba a personas de buen corazón a lo cual hace 100 años llego a conocer a la familia de layla la cual cuido de nosotros pero luego a la generación de layla solo quedaban cuatro llaves doradas el conoció a mavis además formo un gremio el decidió hacer una misión que dura 100 años porque dijo que en este tiempo pasarían cosas grandes luego de eso lo perdimos durante 10 años y luego apareció se sabe que llevo a una chica a su gremio a la cual entreno y luego este volvió a desaparecer actualmente la niña tiene 14 años pero ahora ha vuelto a aparecer y además de que él es el primer mago santo del que tanto hablan será mejor que se lo digan a los gremios y unas ultimas cosas él no es de este mundo y hay otros que han venido aquí en total han venido 7 {este les cuenta todo mientras ve como sus rostros van cambiando debido a que contaba }

Todos quedan conmocionados al escuchar lo dicho por loke a lo cual levi se levantó y dijo

levi: eso es cierto además de que por lo único que encontré en los libros él fue el primer humano en contactar con el rey celestial y obtener el polvo de estrellas para hacer sus llaves y fue de quien se copió la magia mata dioses y se varió eso fue lo que encontré {esta les decía todo lo que avía encontrado gracias a los libros y da un suspiro para sentarse a tomarse un gran descanso }

maestro: loke, tienes alguna idea de cómo se ve ese creador del que hablas {este le pregunta mientras agradecía a levi } gracias levi por tu ayuda

loke: no lo sé él es inmortal no cambia de edad no importa cuánto tiempo pase además de que siempre usaba una ilusión de imagen cada vez que pasaba el tiempo y con esto él ha visto morir a muchos seres queridos que ha tenido en este mundo ha sufrido mucho {este les conto todo aun omitiendo algo }

lucy: debe ser muy duro para el haber estado viviendo así durante tantos y tantos años {esta lo decía mientras entristecía su rostro }

erza: si debió ser muy duro para el ver morir a toda la gente que a querido proteger a través del tiempo {esta lo decía triste y suspirando }

lisana: no puedo imaginar siquiera su dolor si mira y elfman sufrieron nada mas con unos años el que ha vivido tanto tiempo así {esta lo decir triste y se le salían las lágrimas mientras habla y pone su mano en su pecho }

mirajane: no lisana tranquila eso no fue tu culpa ni de nadie no pudimos darnos cuenta que estabas en otro lugar {esta la abraza y la calma mientras tambien solloza }

loke: {este yendo al mundo celestial mientras va desapareciendo dice sus últimas palabras } unas ultimas cosas a pesar de él no ser de este mundo él nos quiso como sus hijos y él fue exiliado de su mundo y ahora que están 7 más de ellos aquí posiblemente sea para matarlo y por si fuera poco él tiene un nivel cercano al rey celestial {este termina de desaparecer en un rayo de luz Asia su mundo }

Maestro: con que está en esos puntos no por nada es el humano más fuerte de todos {este le baja una gota de sudor del rostro mientras toma asiento y da un leve suspiro}

Erza:{esta sonríe al escuchar eso} con que es muy fuerte , olimpo que clase de gremio será que nos espera en estos juegos mágicos

maestro: hay que tener cuidado para este festival mocosos no solo estará el primer mago santo puede que vallan a estar los otros 7 que ya se han mencionado en uno de los gremios que conocemos así que es mejor prepararse {este da una pequeña declaración a sus miembros de gremio dando inicio a un gran y entusiasta día }

natsu: definitivamente participare en este festival me muero de ganas por saber lo fuerte que serán estos sujetos , ya me estoy encendiendo {este sonríe entusiasmado por las grandes peleas que espera que vallan a pasar }

erza: yo también participare maestro algo me dice que tendré una fuerte lo que se espera durante tanto tiempo {esta se retira y escribe una carta al gremio de jellal el cual ya no es considerado como un gremio oscuro debido a la ayuda que brindaron en la lucha contra albares }

grey: yo también participare maestro quiero ver como estos juegos mágicos han mejorado y como los otros gremios {este sale del gremio y escribe una carta al gremio donde esta lyon lamia scale diciendo todo lo que necesitan saber de lo que ocurrió }

lucy: bueno yo participare también {esta decide participar también con el fin de que al conocer al creador de la llave este la restaure pero tenía la duda de ver como reaccionaria un padre ante eso y mantenía una sonrisa farsa }

natsu: bueno está decidido iremos el grupo de siempre cuando vuelva wendy le diremos que estaremos como equipo principal de fairy tail {este decía sonriendo}

gazillel: e salamander no te creas mucho nosotros participaremos también {este decía presumiendo mientras se prepara para ir entrenar la última semana}

laxus: claro no dejare el futuro de que fairy tail se el numero uno solo en tus manos natsu {este le decía serio mientras se prepara }

juvia: juvia también se esforzara grey-sama ahora seremos como rivales debido a que estamos en equipos distintos {esta le decía emocionada pero a la ves algo deprimida por estar en grupos distintos }

mirajane: yo también participare {esta los ve sonriendo y moviendo el dedo de forma de no dice } así. que no me olviden {les pica el ojo y sonríe }

elfman: y yo soy todo un hombre {este sonríe y les dice } aquí está el equipo secundario de fairy tail para ganar si no pueden ustedes {se ríe }

natsu: no lograran ganarnos {este le dice riendo }

* * *

y así estos tienen una riña pero mientras tanto en el gremio de saber too le llego una carta enviada por natsu en la cual rufus se jugó la vida para descifrar lo que dice y donde está todo lo dicho por loke

stinger: {este lee la carta y le cuenta a todos los miembros del gremio lo que ocurre } así que esto es todo ya sabemos los que participaremos no

rogue: yo iré claramente pero opino que debemos entrenar si estará el primer mago santo no lo creen y además para mejorar nuestras técnicas como dragones gemelos {este le explica la situación a su hermano }

minerva: yo opino lo mismo stinger pero pienso que será mejor que su combinación sea al final y que rufus valla primero junto con rogue y conmigo y los nuevos que ya sabes que son fuertes {esta les explica su plan para ver que responden sus amigos }

stinger: es cierto señorita buena idea así que eso será lo que haremos está bien rogue rufus {este les pregunta su opinión a sus compañeros }

rogue: claro por mi bien debemos mejorar más {este les dice serio }

rufus: bien lo recuerdo este será un buen plan pero no sería mejor llevar a yukino o a olga a los grandes juegos mágicos {este les dice mientras los ve }

yukino : tranquilo rufus es mejor que vallan ellos son más fuertes que yo y olga aran mejor para ayudar al gremio , así que yo los apoyare con muchos ánimos {esta sonríe mientras explica su situación }

minerva: entonces está decidido entonces apolo y el otro lucifer {esta mira a los nuevos dirigiendo su comentario asía ellos } ustedes irán a entrenar con nosotros

apolo: no minerva-san nosotros estamos bien recuerden lo que le contamos vinimos a ayudarlos y a buscar a una persona en especial somos de esos 7 que han mencionado en esa carta recuerdan {este sonríe mientras les recuerda que también son parte de aquel mundo contado por loke y enviado por natsu en una carta dando a entender que si era verdad lo que decían }

minerva: si con eso pude ver que decían la verdad {esta les decía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro }

lucifer: muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar en su gremio cuando llegamos nos dijeron que ustedes eran los mas fuertes de por aquí pero que también hay gremios muy fuertes así que decidimos ayudarlos a ganar su gran evento además de que hay nos encontraremos con los otros {este serio les explica todo lo que sabe y diciendo que brindaran su apoyo de manera seria y concreta}

minerva: muy bien entonces nos vemos

apolo: e shon digo lucifer porque si tú eras el más fuerte en el tiempo en que mi hermano nos traiciono no hiciste nada para impedirlo o es que no podías vencerlo {este le pregunta esperando una respuesta }

lucifer: {este lo voltea a ver serio } no me vuelvas a llamar por mi antiguo nombre y lo segundo es que no me interesaban esas cosas y la gente me temía por mi poder además no hemos venido por tu hermano sino para castigar a los que infundieron el mal en esta era jellal oración y dos seres que no deberían de existir natsu dragnel y gazillel redfox {este le dice esto recordando a que han venido }

apolo: si lose lose pero por ahora ayudaremos a nuestros amigos del gremio {este le decia esto sonriendo y con actitud de pedir disculpas }

* * *

y así minerva rogue rufus stinger se van a entrenar acompañados por yukino y así mientras tanto la carta de grey llego a el gremio lamia scale y lion lee la carta a todos en el gremio

lion: {este lee la carta delante de la maestra del gremio y todos los otros miembros presentes } entonces han escuchado lo que nuestros compañeros de fairy tail nos han dicho no debemos tener cuidado y será mejor que nos dediquemos a entrenar para mejorar cheria jura

cheria:{esta algo atemorizada se levanta y dice } esta bien lion-san pero creo que nos será difícil vencer esta ves

jura: {este le baja una gota de sudor mientras se acerca a ellos } lo mejor será entrenar desde ahora y sabiendo que él no es de aquí necesitaremos algo de ayuda obaba por favor consiga que esos dos entren en nuestro gremio {este les explica la situación }

obaba: si jura lo haré y si no los tendré que hacer girar para que entren ahora vallan de una ves para el entrenamiento yo me encargare de esto

lion: no te dejara ganar esta ves grey ni tampoco a ese tal gremio olimpo

así lion cheria jura se van a entrenar a las montañas y obaba la maestra del gremio conociendo a dos sujetos que viven en las afueras de la ciudad los va a visitar y esta entra en una posada algo vieja y los encuentra

geis:{este la ve y se acerca } e abuela que hace por aquí que necesita de nosotros

obaba: el que estaban esperando ya apareció está en el gremio olimpo y participara en una semana en el gran festival de magia {esta les explica lo ocurrido }

geis: que bien por fin entonces que haremos des-san {este le ve y pregunta que hará en esta situación }

des: que , que haremos pues por supuesto que entraremos ayudaremos a tu gremio abuela tambien por fin tendré una buena pelea {este se levanta y se retira }

* * *

y así estos se retiran al gremio de lamia scale mientras tanto los otros gremios como blu Pegaso ya estaban empezando un arduo entrenamiento y en mermed girls

kagura:{esta se encuentra en la cima de su gremio viendo asía el horizonte } dime yuna de verdad es cierto que eres de otro mundo y han venido aquí con el fin de acabar con un hombre {esta la voltea a ver de reojo }

yuna:{esta la voltea a ver sonriendo y le dice } por supuesto de hecho hemos venido 7 mi compañera mejor dicho mi maestra también es de allí

kagura: entiendo entonces nos dices que este sujeto es muy fuerte y que traiciono su pueblo {esta la mira fijamente }

misaki: si el traiciono su propio mundo y casi mato a todos los que estaban ahí si no es por mi que fui la única capaz de vencerlo estarían muertos el tiempo corre distinto en nuestros mundos el a estado aquí durante 450 años por el castigo de inmortalidad pero en nuestro mundo solo han sido 7 años{esta le explica la situación}

miliana: {esta le lleva la carta a kagura acabando de recibirla de erza y le cuenta todo lo que dice a kagura } entonces es cierto lo que ellas dicen

misaki: le pido que nos dejen estar durante ese torneo de magia las ayudaremos también pero tenemos algo que obtener por favor {esta la mira fijamente }

kagura: está bien estarán ahí espero que consigan lo que quieren {esta sonríe dándoles el permiso de estar presentes }

yuna: por fin tendré la oportunidad de vengarme de el {esta lo decía en vos baja y con una mirada fría en sus ojos }

misaki: tranquila yuna ya llegara el momento ten calma {esta le decía esto esperando el momento indicado }

* * *

Mientras en el gremio de jellal crimen de la bruja estos deciden entrar y así estos ya están decididos para el gran juego mágico con los gremios principales, memer girls , lamia scale , saber too , fairy tail , blu pegaso ,crimen ssorcie , fairy tail b y el tan misterioso olimpo pero mientras en las afueras de la ciudad de magnolia aun con una fuerte lluvia un chico de unos 11 años se encontraba dormido bajo la lluvia

wendy:{esta va caminando al lado de charla y happy y ve al joven en el suelo } charla ves hay alguien en el suelo

charla: será mejor llevarlo a otro sitio {esta le dice un consejo a wendy }

wendy : está bien lo haré {esta lo carga } happy consigue una cueva donde nos podamos quedar hasta que cese la lluvia

happy: si señor {este vuela a toda velocidad y encuentra una cueva } ya encontré una

wendy: vamos aguanta ya estarás mejor {esta lo carga hasta la cueva }

{este mientras era cargado por wendy tenía un sueño y se le escapa una palabra dormido } hermana

y así wendy lo lleva a la cueva y el sujeto sigue dormido estos esperan a que despierte mientras todos los gremios se preparan para un gran festival veremos los acontecimientos siguientes en el próximo capitulo

* * *

Si les gusta mi historia por favor le dan me gusta y si hay algo que tengan en duda acerca déjenme las preguntas en los comentarios y por favor no insulten soy nuevo así que con calma xD

* * *

personajes nuevos incluidos por mi historia algo para que no confundan luego les explicare su vida xD

yuna: esta a la edad de 9 años era una gran estratega y perfecta combatiente siendo catalogada como una gran guerrera logro conseguir el puesto numero 5 de los mas fuertes entre los clanes ella a su edad estaba enamorada de un residente del clan de agua en lo que cuando llego el momento y se dio cuenta que había una pelea contra alguien que los traiciono esta fue la primera en ir y al darse cuenta quien era quiso darle apoyo pero casi muere en la batalla así que ella decide entrenar para algún día poder pelear contra el

misaki:esta es la segunda mas fuerte de todo aquel mundo ella es una maga de naturaleza dominando varios tipos de elementos y dar ordenes fijas ella es una chica seria y fuerte nunca le prestaba atención a lo que se le encontraba alrededor el día en que lucharon los otros ella decidió no meterse pudiendo haber acabado con el enemigo con algo de dificultad pero podía hacerlo

shon lucyfer: este es un ser frió no se sabe mucho de el ademas de ser el mas fuerte de los doce elegidos ante este nadie podría hacer nada pero vive en un lugar alejado de la ciudad debido a que tiene un poder que todos le tienen miedo no hace falta decir que puede vencer a neptuno o rey en el momento del problema tiene 10 años

destructor:este es un habitante de la tierra que nació en el año 771 y a la edad de los 5 años este fue atrapado y usado para experimentos sobre un sujeto llamado gildars este le fue injertada su sangre y por mucho tiempo se le fue asignado un duro régimen de entrenamiento este termino huyendo pero al no ser capaz de controlar sus poderes este se paso gran parte de su infancia entrenando para controlarlos y al crecer a la edad de 21 años este ya tenia un poder enorme que podría igualar o superar a dicho gildars este poseía su misma magia y su único objetivo era encontrar a alguien fuerte que le hiciera frente y hacer que su sangre hierva en la pelea

ken apolo: este el hermano mayor de rey neptuno era el tercero mas fuerte tenia 11 años cuando ocurrió algo con su hermano donde hubo una pelea este era un chico tranquilo le gustaba entrenar para superar a quienes tiene en frente pero en el mundo donde vienen cada cierto tiempo se puede entrenar y en el tiempo en que estaban no se podía entrenar por eso seguía como el tercero mas fuerte pero era porque los que estaban adelante eran monstruos en comparación

geis:este es un residente de una aldea opuesta a los de los ya mencionado pero con la edad de 10 años este va de viaje asia la gran ciudad donde termina involucrado en una pelea sin presedentes donde casi pierde la vida y queda elegido para ir a una lucha en 7 años junto con otros 3 este proviene del norte el lugar mas frio del planeta


	2. Capitulo 2:Un Hombre SantoMaldito

capítulo 2: un hombre santo/maldito preparando el destino

en el capítulo anterior se pudo ver como todos los gremios rivales más fuertes del momento se preparan a entrenar debido al mensaje de fairy tail y el aviso de los 7 que se han repartido entre algunos gremios se preparan para la lucha contra el gremio olimpo y el primer mago santo en lo que todos se disponen a entrenar afueras de la gran ciudad de magnolia se encontraba un joven el cual padecía una fuerte fiebre desmallado bajo la lluvia y una linda chica de pelo azul cuyo nombre es wendy lo encuentra junto con los dos exceed happy y charla y lo llevan a una cueva a esperar que pase la lluvia que será lo ocurrirá lo veremos ahora :

Wendy:{la joven chica de cabello azulado se encontraba en la cueva rodeada de sus amigos nekos y en el suelo el joven cuyo nombre no conocía esta intentaba curarlo con su magia del cielo pero no lo lograba } no sé qué hacer charla happy no funciona mi magia parece como si su cuerpo la rechaza

charla:{la gatita blanca la mira fijamente y se cruza de brazos intentando ver algo con su poder de premoniciones pero ve todo muy borroso } y yo no sé qué hacer mis poderes de premonición no funcionan

happy: {esta las mira a las dos y mira hacia abajo luego levanta la vista y les dice} y si voy a avisar a alguien del gremio

wendy: {esta lo voltea a ver y se levanta viendo Asia afuera señalando la gran lluvia y da un suspira mientras le responde a happy } happy con esta fuerte lluvia que hay no podrás llegar te puede dar un rayo ,{esta mira al joven en el suelo } que puedo hacer su fiebre no baja todavía y además que por lo que veo tiene un poder mágico muy grande

charla: {esta lo mira de pies a cabeza llegando a una conclusión } no será que tiene problemas de con su magia ya sabes por nacer con mucho poder mágico

wendy: no lo creo charla esto parece algo más que un problema por la fiebre que tiene como si algo intentara salir {esta lo ve fijamente }

rey: {este entre dormido se levanta mientras entre sus labios pronuncia la palabra "hermana" y ve asía las personas que tiene alrededor y da un salto Asia atrás y mira fijamente a la joven y sus nekos } quienes son ustedes que quieren de mi

charla: {esta lo ve fijamente y se molesta un poco } oye nosotros te encontramos desmallado por el bosque bajo la lluvia con una gran fiebre Wendy la chica a mi lado te ha intentado curar pero su magia del cielo no funciona {esta le explica la situación }

happy: ayer sir solo queremos ayudarte {levanta su pata sonriendo }

rey: muchas gracias entonces por querer ayudarme pero {este cae arrodillado por el cansancio y se sienta en forma de meditar } la magia de forma externa no funciona en mí solo puede ser inyectada en mi de forma interna

Wendy: esto me puede decir como hago eso para poder ayudarlo yo soy Wendy marvell hija de grandyne el dragón del cielo y miembro del gremio fairy tail ellos son happy y charla {señala a los nekos } y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte {esta le da su origen y sus razones como buena persona sonriendo }

rey: bueno lo principal que tengo que decirte seria que {este piensa y se pone su mano por su barbilla } esta fiebre me dio hace unos meses no e muerto porque soy inmortal de hecho soy el primer mago santo rey Neptuno creador de las llaves del zodiaco y miembro del gremio olimpo te doy las gracias por querer ayudarme {este les decía sonriendo mientras mira sus expresiones }

charla: {está en el momento en que le rebela su nombre y existencia esta puede ver todo lo que ha hecho en la tierra desde que llego } tiene razón Wendy este niño está diciendo la verdad lleva aquí sin cambiar de forma durante 450 años

happy: que eso significa que es más viejo que zeref y que el maestro makarov y que mavis la primera maestra {este queda sorprendido }

wendy: {esta lo mira fijamente bajando una gota de sudor por su rostro } pero creí que avía desaparecido según un libro que leí eso decía y porque parece un niño

rey: te diré la verdad yo no soy de esta tierra vengo de otra que está por encima de los espíritus celestiales los cuales les di las puertas para venir aquí yo no soy un hombre santo pero tampoco estoy maldito pero tengo una parte de mí que no puede salir Wendy por eso la mantengo sellado se puede decir que soy dos personas en una {este le decía esto sonriendo mientras la ve fijamente decayendo un poco por la fiebre }

Wendy: está bien pero porque me cuentas esto a mi {esta la pregunta y ve su expresión viendo que está decayendo } dime como curarte luego me dirás lo que quieras

rey: te lo digo porque me recuerdas a mi hermana ,{este se pone un poco serio pero aun sonriendo } sabes tus amigos ya saben todo sobre mi loke ya se los debió haber dicho esta fiebre empezó hace un año cuando otros 7 de mi mundo llegaron aquí de seguro que para matarme por eso mi otra mitad quiere salir la magia no funciona en alguien que asesino un dios en mi mundo a menos que se inyectada de forma directa en él y la única forma es dándose un beso las dos personas {este le explica cierta parte sobre su pasado y además de la forma de curarlo }

charla: como con un beso {esta voltea a ver a Wendy la cual está totalmente roja }

happy: {este se pone las patitas por su boca con una mira sombría pero picara diciendo } te gusta

Wendy: no es eso solo que un beso {esta sonrojada se pone a pensar "un beso vamos Wendy tu puedes además es para salvarlo no es por mas nada tu puedes no importa que sea tu primer beso " y está tartamudeando le dice } e es ta esta bi bien te ayudare {se acerca a él quedando rostro con rostro }

rey: muy otra cosa debes de verdad querer hacerlo y en el momento en que nos besemos debes de usar tu magia en mi para que funcione en esa forma aslo lo más fuerte posible {este le decía sonriendo y haciendo morisquetas de niño pequeño }

Wendy: e está bien {este agarra fuerzas y se prepara a darle el beso muy sonrojada } a aquí voy

charla: tu puedes Wendy no importa que sea tu primer beso {esta lo decía sonriendo de brazos cruzados }

rey/Wendy:{estos frente a frente pegan sus labios rápidamente Wendy se sorprende pero empieza a enviar a su poder mágico de curación asía el cuerpo del joven mago santo curándolo poco a poco cuando está casi ya no tiene aire y se va a despegar el joven mago santo la agarra fuertemente y le comparte aire mientras busca en sus recuerdos para ver lo que a pasado en los últimos 10 años que no estuvo hasta terminar de darle el beso Wendy queda muy cansado y débil y la ves muy avergonzada el joven mago se levanta sonriendo y la mira fijamente }

rey: muchas gracias Wendy me as salvado aunque no iba a morir pues soy inmortal aunque asido un castigo que me impusieron en mi mundo {este lo decía sonriendo y burlándose de aquellas personas } pero gracias Wendy eres muy buena gracias a ese beso pude ver lo que ha pasado durante toda tu vida sabes voy a participar en el gran torneo de magia se lo que paso con zeref Alvares _acnologia_ gracias a ti ya ustedes lo saben todo de mí y yo ahora de ustedes y me disculpo por tomar tu primer beso Wendy {por primera vez en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos en ese momento este joven no actuó como un niño chiquito }

Wendy: no , no importa tranquilo solo no me lo recuerdes {esta lo decía poniendo sus pequeñas manos tapando sus labios por la vergüenza y recuerda lo otro que dice } viste mis recuerdos todos {esta se sonroja avergonzada }

rey: bueno solo vi tus recuerdos no vi nada que no fuera necesario quien crees que soy {sonríe mientras se pone a su lado }

Wendy: dime porque tu otra mitad está sellada y como es que tú mismo lo has hecho {esta hace que toce y se pone más seria para cambiar el tema }

happy: te gusta {este le decía viéndola sonriendo y de forma atrevida }

charla: cierto a pesar de que vi todo tu pasado en este mundo no he podido saber porque has sido mandado aquí durante tantos años {esta le pregunta algo desconcertada }

rey: bueno selle mi otra mitad porque aquel piensa que la inmortalidad es un castigo maldito que imbécil no {este decía sonriendo y a la ves burlándose de el mismo }

happy: no sé si sabe que se lo dice el mismo ayer sir {este se ríe }

rey: y porque avía conservado sentimientos negativos asía aquel mundo además de que aquel yo mato a todo su clan en aquel mundo por eso fue exiliado además de que robo un arma divina por eso Wendy {este sonriendo voltea a ver a Wendy y le agarra de la mano }

Wendy:{esta se sonroja completamente y tartamudeando responde } q que es lo que necesitas a ahora

rey: en estos juegos mágicos estarán los otros 7 que han venido de mi mundo pero sospecho que si se libera mi otra mitad no podrán vencerme además cuando eso pase yo no podre vencerlo mi magia principal es agua por eso he preparado a una chica que debe de tener tu edad la entrene para que el día en que pierda el control ella pueda matarme y también te lo confiare a ti {este eleva su poder de god slayer al máximo superando el de Wendy en su estado normal y se lo entrega a Wendy directamente } este es mi regalo para ti te pido varias disculpas por hacerte pasar momentos penosos {sonríe }

Wendy: {esta ve que su poder a crecido a pasos a agigantados y lo ve fijamente } esto es grandioso pero porque tendría yo que matarte no quiero hacerlo

rey: lo sé no te gustan mucho las peleas sabes yo conocí a granadina hace mucho tiempo y supe que ella tendría una discípulo muy fuerte por eso te lo confió a ti yo sé que los otros dragón slayer no podrán hacerlo {este sonríe mientras le acaricia su cabello por la frente y se levanta }

Wendy: está bien veré lo que puedo hacer {esta sonrojada se limpia las lágrimas que le iban cayendo y se levanta }

rey: creo que con ese poder que te di Sera más que suficiente para fortalecer tu dragón forcé y eso te dará tu modo de dragón elemental y la que te ayudara si algo en mí se libera es un poco celosa {ESTE SE RIE } pero es buena persona y Wendy no te preocupes o llores por mí pues posiblemente para este 7 de julio este muerto son 7 días los juegos y siempre comienzan el primero de julio {se ríe } pero por si acaso entrégale esto a tus amigos dile que si algo pasa necesitaran ayuda para pelear contra mí o contra otro sujeto shon lucifer {este se ríe mientras le entrega unas armaduras para erza unos libros para Levi y una llave de oro y plata a Lucy } diles que para mí son los únicos que se lo merecen el conocimiento es poder dile a Levi y a erza scarlet que debe ser muy fuerte si puede utilizar la espada de agua que hice hace mucho y a Lucy que espero mucho de ella {este le explica lo que quiere que diga mientras se disipa la lluvia y van camino a la ciudad }

Wendy: está bien mago santo-sama {esta lo decía viendo asía abajo } yo les diré a todos lo que desea

rey:{estos llegan al momento de separarse pero antes este dice } a por cierto no cuentes aun lo de mi otro mundo en los grandes juegos mágicos lo diré todo {este se va asía su gremio }

Wendy: está bien Neptuno-san mago santo {esta va camino asía su gremio al lado de sus amigos } charla dime puedes ver algo con tus poderes de premoniciones acerca de lo que viene {le pregunta mientras van avanzando a fairy tail aviando cesado la lluvia }

charla: {esta se transforma en humana y pone su mano en su frente e intenta ver aunque logra ver que todos se divierten y festejan en los primeros tres días d no puede ver del día 4 asía el 7 } los primeros 3 días serán de gracia los demás no los puedo ver son borrosos Wendy que harás

happy: yo creo que no deberías hacerle caso y decirle a los otros lo que te encomendó y lo que hizo en su mundo ayer sir {este le decía mientras va comiéndose un pez }

Wendy: {esta piensa momentáneamente y da un leve suspiro a lo cual les responde} gracias charla por decirme y happy hare lo que dice creo que no debemos preocupar a los demás y él nos dio la oportunidad de defendernos y hasta nos advirtió de alguien que puede ser un peligro tenemos que actuar como dice aunque no quiera {esta decía esto viendo asía otro lado mientras siguen caminando }

happy: te gusta {este le decía esto riendo }

Wendy: no es eso solo creo que debemos confiar más en lo que dice además él dijo que durante el torneo de magia diría todo acerca de su vida {esta les dice lo que escucho sonriendo }

charla: tienes razón wendy hagamos lo que dice {esta le decía sonriendo caminando a su lado }

happy: ayer sir {este decía sonriendo }

así estas avanzan asía fairy tail mientras que el joven mago santo fundador se acerca a su gremio y en su gremio al oeste de magnolia olimpo todos ignoraban que este iba en camino asía allá y en ese gremio:

dark:{este joven miembro de gremio de cabello negro corto y de estatura promedia ve a su compañera y le pregunta } e rena-san entraremos a los grandes juegos mágicos no crees que es hora de que vean que nuestro gremio es el más fuerte

rena:{esta lo mira sentada frente a él una chica de unos 14 años un poco más alta que él y de cabello violeta le responde tranquilamente } no lo sé todavía mi maestro dijo que va a regresar en poco tiempo cuando él llegue veremos si entraremos o no

dark: no entiendo porque confías en ese sujeto él te entreno durante 7 años desde que tienes 3 y luego te dejo una lista para que sigas entrenando y ya van cuatro años que no lo ves y todavía lo esperas {este le decía todo desde su punto de vista aunque algo confundido }

rena:{esta lo mira algo molesta y le responde algo brusca } bueno pero a pesar de todo gracias a su entrenamiento soy una maga de clase s tu aun no lo logras además de que el me crio desde que tengo memoria lo quiero como un padre le debo la vida {esta le replica todo lo que él le dijo }

dark: está bien está bien no tenías por qué ponerte tan agresiva ni sacar que aún no he llegado a ser un mago s tu maestro era un mago santo {este le decía deprimido y pega su rostro a la mesa de la taberna del gremio }

rena: pido disculpas , pero no vuelvas a hablar mal de él lo entendiste {esta le da una oportunidad }

dark: está bien lo entendí rena-san {este se disculpa }

en ese mismo momento de la segunda planta del gremio donde solo los magos de clase s pueden hacer las misiones se asoma dos sujetos

hades:{este es un joven de cabello largo y negro de unos 19 años este se asoma por las escaleras bajando rápidamente y les dice } es cierto rena-san tu eres una maga de clase s no deberías estar aquí abajo con los débiles

leo:{este baja también a decirles su opinión } creo que debemos entrar en el torneo de magia además que allá encontraremos a unas personas que nos esperan {este les dice riendo de la emoción }

dark:{este los mira y se sorprende y nervioso y algo sudoroso responde } ustedes porque están aquí los otros s, leo júpiter y hades-sama los que me vencieron durante las pruebas para pasar a clase s

rena:{esta los mira al escuchar lo que dice esta responde con algo de insensibilidad } no , no entraremos hasta que llegue mi maestro él es el que nos dirá que hacer fácilmente si lo decido podemos entrar pero no hasta que llegue {este les dice sus motivos sin querer cambiar de ideal }

leo:{este la ve y al mirar sus ojos y ver su convicción este se calma y se sienta en una de las mesas de la taberna } está bien esperare hasta que llegue tu maestro rena-san {este piensa : espero que sea rey-Neptuno mi primo y el traidor de nuestro mundo }

eren:{este es uno de los s de, el gremio olimpo eren hades } no pienso lo mismo que tu mi amigo {este voltea a ver a rena } e niña que te parece si tenemos una pelea y el que gane decide si vamos o no al torneo de magia {este le decía esto muy confiado y con una sonrisa de convicción }

rena: si eso es lo que quieres así será prepárate a luchar {esta se prepara poniendo se completamente al descubierto sin defensa alguna pero lista a atacar y desprende un aura azul}

leo:{este observa meticulosamente lo que estos planean hacer y así confirmar los niveles de la que él consideraba una chiquilla }

eren:{este la mira fijamente empieza a desprender un aura oscura y solo pone una mano adelante } solo luchare con una mano

rena: no me subestimes yo soy la luchadora más fuerte y cuando llegue mi maestro venceré a las magas más fuertes erza, minerva ,Lucy ,cheria, Wendy, juvia {esta se lanza a atacar con un puño cargado de energía rodeada de agua }

eren:{este ve fijamente el ataque y no se mueve pero si se defiende muy bien y detiene aquel puño con el suyo ejerciendo una gran fuerza en la que se crea un gran choque } muy niña no eran mentiras de que eres muy poderosa

leo:{este observando se queda algo sorprendido y piensa: no hay duda es aprendiz de rey }

dark: rena , eren-sama por favor no luchen aquí lo destruirán todo {este se cubre un poco y a los otros miembros del gremio }

en ese momento el cielo se nubla de repente y cae alguien en el gremio olimpo interponiéndose en la pelea

rey:{este los ve sonriendo y haciendo morisquetas } no , no , no está bien que estén luchando en el gremio rena-san creí que te lo había enseñado no hay que pelear con tus compañeros jajaja {este camina de forma alocada y mira a aquellos dos nuevos y recuerda a sus viejos amigos }

rena:{este ya detenida se calma y se agacha haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro } si maestro tenía ganas de verlo porque se fue hace cuatro años me sentí muy sola {esta lo decía haciendo pucheros }

rey: tranquila pido disculpas pero era que tenía algo que hacer y no tenía tiempo para decirte pero para unos muchachos que no usaron ni el 1% de su poder dejaron en muy mal estado el gremio {este riendo saca una conclusión un poco irracional de aquellos dos } oigan ustedes dos son parte de los 7 que llegaron hace un año díganme son familia de unos chicos que conocí hace 450 años (este señala a leo júpiter ) tú me recuerdas a mi primo júpiter (luego señala a eren hades ) y tú al que se la creía del mejor hades pero solo estaba en cuarto lugar claro yo era el último pero a mi entrenamiento supere a todos menos {este les decía sonriendo mientras camina por todo el gremio}

leo:{este decide seguirle la corriente y se presenta } así es yo soy leo júpiter tataratataratatara nieto de su primo hemos venido a verle

eren:{este viendo lo que hace les sigue el juego igualmente } yo igual aunque no me causa gracia lo que dice de mi antepasado

rena:{esta rápidamente recuerda lo que le avía dicho su maestro y su misión} esperen si es verdad que hacen aquí a que han venido {esta se impacienta }

rey: claro , claro desu ya se han venido por fin a matarme o quieren que regrese a su mundo desolado jajajaja {este se ríe a carcajadas diciéndoles que conoce algo de lo que ha pasado }

leo:{este le mira y da un suspiro mientras se acerca y le responde } conque ya lo sabe no hemos venido a por ti de hecho si pero solo es porque en nuestro mundo hemos sellado a los titanes aunque ellos destruyeron a todos y nuestra única opción fue sellarlos allá y venir asía acá

rena: titanes esas cosas son algo como los dioses o los dragones {esta les hace una pregunta algo confusa pero con la espera de que le respondan }

rey: yo te lo diré rena-san {este la ve fijamente y se le cruza una pequeña vena} ya me pasaste de tamaño rena-san

rena: eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema además usted no puede crecer {esta se ríe un poco y luego guarda silencio }

leo: mejor lo explico yo los titanes estaban sellados en una montaña gigantesca más grande que cualquiera que pudieras haber visto pero eso es gracias a una protección divina de unas armas divinas que mantenían el sello cuando Neptuno se llevó el tridente este sello fue perdiendo fuerzas las otras armas desaparecieron y algunas nos dieron su ultimo soplo de energía por eso sellamos a los titanes pero posiblemente ellos quieran venir aqui aunque es imposible {este le explica todo lo que a pasado luego de que este fuera exiliado de su mundo }

eren: así es pero no te estamos culpando ya que aquel mundo no existe hemos venido a quedarnos aquí pero hay 4 personas que te quieren asesinar los que eran el número shon lucifer la dos misaki la 5 Yuna nirvana y el 3 ken apolo ellos han sobrevivido para matarlo a usted claro sus descendientes {este le explica aunque mete la pata lo acomoda rápidamente }

rey: a ya veo entonces ahora viven aquí bueno bienvenidos desu espero que la pasen bien desu vamos a entrar a los grandes juegos mágicos chicos tu también dark serás el quinto participante desu {este lo dice sonriendo mientras camina }

dark: gracias Neptuno-sama {este se va a entrenar un poco para mejorar } aprovechare esta oportunidad para brillar

rena: maestro porque esta ves entraremos a los grandes juegos mágicos {esta le pregunta confundida mientras camina a su lado hasta llegar a un lugar desde donde se puede ver a fairy tail }

rey:{este la ve fijamente sonriendo y luego voltea a ver asia fairy tail y suspirando dice } rena-san sabes que te e protegido desde tus tres años y te confié la misión de matar mi otra mitad bueno al parecer el sello que sostiene mi otro ser el que lucho en aquel mundo se liberara en los grandes juegos pero no de forma normal algo lo producirá pero he decidido divertirme un poco además si pasa tu estarás además le di el poder para hacerlo a una chica de fairy tail Wendy marvell {este le explica lo que cree }

rena: así que ya tendré que hacerlo {esta escucha lo otro que dice y le replica} no necesitaba ayuda maestro porque tiene que ser Wendy ella es una de las que quería vencer durante el torneo {esta le decía haciendo pucheros }

rey: sabes que yo ya no soy tu maestro llámame rey porque Neptuno es mi otro ser {este lo dice y pierde su sonrisa momentáneamente y piensa: si le digo que si mata a y mi otro yo también moriré no lo hará mejor lo ocultare }

rena: está bien rey-san lo llamare pero de verdad está seguro que podemos confiar en ese gremio {esta le replica algo dudosa sobre el potencial de aquel gremio }

rey: por supuesto ellos detuvieron a Alvares hace un año a todo su ejército cierto escaparon algunos de sus escudos pero son muy fuertes aunque yo los detuve cuando eran más débiles hace 11 años cuando te encontré {este le dice sus razones sonriendo y le acaricia el cabello }

rena: ya entiendo ma perdón rey-san {esta se queda más tranquila }

rey: espero que fairy tail aproveche la ventaja que le di {sonríe mientras la brisa de aquel momento le mueve su largo cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda } espero divertirme mucho {este recuerda algo que tiene que hacer} e rena-san lo siento tengo que salir a la ciudad de fiore de seguro que regreso mañana o pasado falta una semana para los juegos prepárate {este se va corriendo }

rena: claro {esta se levanta y va a su casa a meditar }

en ese momento todos los gremios se estaban entrenando en la última semana para los grandes juegos mágicos y rey se dirigió asía el castillo del rey de fiore y su hija hisui y en su camino :

rey:{este se encuentra corriendo cuando ve a una chica sentada en una colina alta algo triste y se detiene y se acerca a ella sin saber que era otra de los que avían ido a la tierra } oye te encuentras bien {este llevaba una máscara }

Yuna:{esta lo voltea a ver mientras se limpia una lagrima y se levanta llegándole joven mago a la altura de su pecho} tranquilo niño estoy bien no te preocupes por mi

rey:{este al verla bien recuerda que debe de ser una de los sucesores de sus compañeros tal como el avía imaginado erróneamente } ha si tú lo dices pero pensar en tu viejo mundo no te hará sentir mejor piensa en el aquí y en el ahora desu{este le decía sonriendo}

Yuna: como dices como sabes de mí y que vengo de otro lugar {esta lo ve fijamente } no me digas que tú eres

rey: si así es yo soy el rey Neptuno desu tara te sorprendiste espero que seas más fuerte que tus antecesores pues la vencí muy fácil adiós {este le decía sonriendo y da un gran salto y se va a toda velocidad }

Yuna:{esta lo pierde de vista y ve llegar a su amiga y esta le dice } misaki el estuvo aquí el traidor de Neptuno estuvo aquí

misaki:{esta la mira y le dice } según me entere hace poco por la lacrima de comunicación el piensa que nosotros somos descendientes de nosotros mismos hace años él no sabe de la diferencia en el paso de tiempo en nuestros mundos y participara en los juegos mágicos tal como pensé {esta le explico todo lo que sabe }

yuna: la próxima vez que nos veamos será en los grandes juegos mágicos en fiore {esta aprieta el puño y levanta la mirada }

rey:{este sigue su camino y corre directamente asia el reino e irrumpe de manera algo brusca } hola su majestad

los soldados mágicos y de lanza se acercan a detenerlo

rey:{este camina asía ellos } yo soy el fundador de los magos santos el rey Neptuno conocí a su padre el anterior rey de fiore al igual que su abuelo y he venido aquí a ayudarle a mejorar la protección debido a que esta ves habrá mucho despliegue de poder en estos juegos

rey de fiore : {este mira el cuadro de su familia y observa que el sale ahí } es cierto usted es el primer mago santo que hace usted aquí

rey: como dije antes he venido a mejorar su protección con un gran campo de energía que podría aguantar hasta el eterion mismo y tengo pensado darle a la arena de pelea 5 km de espacio para pelear {este le explica la eficiencia de su plan y como mejorar la protección de sus súbditos }

rey de fiore: {este entiende claramente lo que le dice y responde } está bien eres un viejo amigo de mi familia mago santo tu ayudaste a formar nuestro reino y legado así que aceptare tu petición siéntete como en casa

rey: muchas gracias su majestad {este se mueve y mira a la hija del rey hisui } hola mucho gusto princesa hisui e oído mucho de usted espero llevarnos bien éste le agarra la mano y se la besa }

hisui:{esta se sonroja un poco y le responde gentilmente } igualmente primer santo le gustaría comer algo antes de empezar a redecorar la arena {esta le decía sonriendo }

rey: por supuesto {este la sigue y ve a su caballero} usted debe ser arkadios no hace un buen trabajo protegiendo a la princesa su poder mágico es muy fuerte

arkadios:{este se sorprende y los sigue } muchas gracias por su alago

mientras tanto en el gremio de lamia scale se presentan ante Lyon cheria y jura dos nuevos miembros a ayudarlos a entrenar

Lion:{este dedicado a su entrenamiento observa la llegada de los dos nuevos miembros que los ayudaran durante los grandes juegos mágicos } veo que aceptaron unirse a nuestro gremio espero podamos llevarnos bien

cheria: lo mismo digo espero que se diviertan en la lucha contra fairy tail {este les decía sonriendo }

jura:{este camina asía ellos mientras se pasaba la mano por su barba} pero los llamamos porque va a aparecer un sujeto muy poderoso además de los gremios que ya conocen y ustedes dos que tienen niveles tan altos como los magos santos decidimos invitarlos

geis:{este se acerca a ellos sonriendo y se pasa la mano por el cabello y se presenta } claro yo geis los ayudare con mucho gusto además no teníamos mas nada que hacer verdad deus-sama

deus:{este lo voltea a ver y se acerca a ellos y se presenta } por supuesto además ahí va a estar alguien que e estado esperando durante mucho tiempo por eso yo deus destructor los ayudare a ganar y fortalecerse

jura:{este lo ve seriamente y luego saca una leve sonrisa y se pone en una posición de pelea preparándose a pelear } porque no entrenamos un poco y me muestras tu fuerza deus

deus:{este se acerca y se prepara a pelear quedando firme y solo con la mano derecha al frente en posición de puño } cuando quieras jura nekis mago santo e escuchado mucho de ti

Lion: e geis según escuche de obaba eres un dragón slayer de hielo quieres tener una lucha conmigo {este le hace referencia a una pelea y se prepara }

cheria: yo te ayudare Lion-sama sabes que los magos del elemento cazador son inmunes a su propio elemento {esta se pone a su lado preparándose a ayudar }

geis: claro luchemos entonces Lion , cheria e Lion te enseñare unas técnicas para que puedas luchar sin desventajas ante tu amigo **devil** -slayer {este se pone frente a ellos listos para empezar el entrenamiento }

estos empiezan su entrenamiento de fortalecimiento y mientras tanto en el gremio de saber toó

ken:{este en lo alto del gremio de pie este observa toda la ciudad y da un suspiro sintiéndose bastante relajado } que tranquilidad hay en esta ciudad

shon:{este da un salto y queda en un escalón más bajo que su compañero y seriamente este le dice } si es muy pacifico pero no estamos solamente por eso vamos a borrar la existencia de tu hermano el cual la información que obtuve cree que somos descendientes de sus familiares y no solo eso actúa como un niño inmaduro {este le explica lo que se enteró hace poco }

ken: claro lo sé pero aún faltan 5 días para los grandes juegos mágicos y no creo que se haya hecho más fuerte ahora hasta yo lo podre vencer {este le dice lo confiado que se encuentra con su poder }

shon: no te confíes el aumento mucho su fuerza pero el no es el único hay muchos humanos con un poder descomunal asta podría haber uno que me iguale {este le dice lo que le parece desde su punto de vista}

ken: no lo creo los humanos de aquí no tienen tal fuerza {este le replica su creencia }

shon: según lo que investigue tu hermano ha ayudado a la humanidad a mejorar le entregado cosas que no deberían existir aquí existe una elite llamada los 10 magos santos y otros que usan poderes celestiales no deberíamos confiarnos {este le replica lo dicho y se queda callado observando el horizonte }

ken: claro como digas otra cosa más cuando me toque pelear contra mi hermano iré con todo será una lucha a muerte no quiero que interfieras {este lo ve fijamente con una seria mirada mientras da un salto y llega al suelo }

shon: {este baja también y le responde mientras camina } como quieras puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida

mientras tanto en fairy tail todos los miembros se encontraban esperando

gajell:{este mira a natsu y los otros y camina asía ellos con un bolso en la espalda } salamander nosotros nos iremos desde ahora a fiore debemos prepararnos de una vez {este sonríe al decir le}

natsu: si quieres vete gajell igual nosotros somos los que representaremos a fairy tail {este le saca la lengua mientras le responde }

laxus: eso lo veremos natsu nosotros los más poderosos los esperamos {este agarra su bolso y llega a la salida de fairy tail } nos vemos abuelo

maestro:{este lo ve y sobando su bigote este toma un gran tarro de sake } que les vaya bien cuidado en el camino

gajell: te estere esperando en fiore salamander esta ves veremos quién es el más fuerte {este se pone al lado de laxus preparándose para irse }

elfman: nos vemos ever chicos ganar las competencias es de todo un hombre natsu espero que luchemos de nuevo {este sale al lado de los otros }

mirajane: nos vemos maestro no valla a hacer nada indebido mientras no estoy {este le decía sonriendo y pica un ojo }

juvia: nos vemos grey-sama juvia se esforzara para este festival {este le decía sonriendo y sale con los otros }

lisana: yo los acompañare nos vemos natsu chicos {esta sale con los otros }

estos se van de una ves en eso natsu se pregunta

natsu:{este al ver que los otros ya se fueron este mira hacia todos a su alrededor y luego mira hacia arriba agarra mucho aire y grita } donde demonios estas Wendy

lucy:{esta se tapa los oídos y luego de que natsu para de gritar le da en la cabeza } cállate de seguro llegara pronto

cana: claro natsu no por eso nos tienes que partir los tímpanos a todos {esta se soba el oído }

gildars: yo estaré como reserva si veo a alguien fuerte en los grandes juegos mágicos entrare {este le decía algo deprimido }

grey: que bien gildars aunque con nosotros será suficiente no hay quien se salve de mis poderes congelantes {este le decía mostrando su marca de devil slayer }

erza: pero no les parece extraño que Wendy todavía no haiga llegado la misión que tomo no era muy difícil {esta empieza a pensar en que pudo haberle sucedido algo }

Levi: crees que le pudo haber pasado algo malo a Wendy yo no lo creo ella es muy fuerte {esta le replica la duda }

maestro: no creo que haiga peleado además la lluvia ya seso debe de estar cerca cálmense mocosos {este calma a sus muchachos }

natsu:{este empieza a oler alguien que conoce la cual era Wendy } Wendy está cerca la puedo oler por fin va a llegar

Lucy: ves te lo dije solo tienes que esperar ya está cerca {esta le decía sonriendo mientras prepara sus cosas }

grey/natsu: ahora si por fin podremos demostrar todo lo que hemos mejorado {estos levantan su puño apretándolo fuertemente }

y así Wendy recién llega a fairy tail y los otros gremios siguen entrenando para los grandes juegos mágicos esta historia continuara xD:

espero que les guste mi segundo capítulo y que si tienen alguna duda o alguna opinión me la den y sin ofender por favor


	3. Chapter 3:El Regalo a Fairy Tail una pet

Capítulo 3: El Regalo a Fairy Tail una petición antes de que comience el festival

En el capítulo anterior pudimos ver como todos siguen preparándose para los grandes juegos mágicos a lo que el gran primer mago santo El rey Neptuno también conocido por los de su mundo como un hombre maldito este decide mejorar la protección del área de lucha en el festival los demás entrenan fuertemente pero hay varias cosas que están pasando por alto todos imaginaban o tenían en mente una sola cosa el torneo de magia pero pronto habría algo que los motivaría a unirse veremos como continua ahora :

Wendy:{esta joven chica de cabello azul y largo entra al gremio de forma tranquila y además de llevar lo mandado por el primer mago santo} hola chicos ya he vuelto y traigo unas cosas {es interrumpida por natsu }

natsu:{este la ve fijamente y algo molesto por su tardanza le dice gritando } donde has estado Wendy llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote apresúrate tenemos que irnos a fiore para los grandes juegos mágicos

Lucy:{está viendo lo que hace da un gran suspiro y se acerca a el} natsu tranquilo y Wendy porque te demoraste tanto {esta le pregunta algo confundida}

Erza: cierto Wendy yo vi que la misión que agarraste no era difícil que te retraso tanto para llegar aquí {esta le pregunta curiosa}

Wendy: bueno la verdad es bastante gracioso pero supongo que debo contarles no jajaja {esta lo decía con una sonrisa desentendida al igual que cambio totalmente su forma de actuar}

Erza: por supuesto Wendy estaba muy preocupada por ti sabes que si te pasa algo me aria quedar muy mal recuerda que yo te traje a fairy tail {esta le dice lo preocupada que se encuentra}

Wendy:{esta suspira y le responde} está bien les contare todo lo que paso

así Wendy le cuenta todo lo que paso a erza y los otros del gremio mientras que los otros quedaron sorprendidos Wendy guardo muy bien de lo que paso donde viene el joven mago santo y el beso que le avía dado para curarlo en eso los otros reaccionan

Maestro: te encontraste con el primer mago santo y creador de la magia celestial esa persona tan importante se encontraba cerca loke tenía razón {este se calma un poco debido a antes había hablado demasiado exaltado}

Lucy: e Wendy y como es el primer mago santo y creador de la llaves del zodiaco {esta le pregunta confundida}

Wendy: este déjame ver {esta recuerda un poco } es como de unos 11 años un poco más bajo que yo pero tiene un poder mágico increíble {esta le dice sus rasgos físicos }

erza: ya veo pero Wendy tu nos dijiste que tenía fiebre y que la magia de curación no funciona externamente en el entonces como lo curaste {esta le pregunta curiosa de como lo hizo }

Wendy: {esta le da un escalofrió al escuchar lo dicho por erza y da un gran suspiro y da una respuesta simple} pues tengo mis métodos jejejeje {esta finge una sonrisa y comportamiento falso}

happy:{este la ve y se ríe de forma sospecha y luego mira a los otros y riendo dice } ella le dio un beso para inyectarle la magia según dijo ese sujeto eso era lo único que funcionaria y fue un largo beso

Charla: happy {esta le replica molesta}

Wendy: happy porque lo dijiste {esta le decía avergonzada}

happy: lo siento se me escapo {este se ríe de forma falsa }

Levi:{está nerviosa se acerca a ella y le dice} Wendy as besado al primer mago santo apenas conociéndolo

Lucy: wau Wendy-san jajaja quien lo diría que tú y el primer mago santo {esta le decía riendo de forma atrevida para ver la reacción de Wendy}

Wendy: no es lo que piensan lo hice porque era la única forma de curarlo no tiene que nada más fue porque él me lo pidió estaba mal {esta les dice avergonzada sus razones para hacerlo}

Erza: esto es mi culpa si hubiese ido contigo y te hubiese cuidado esto no hubiese pasado Wendy {esta pega su cabeza contra la pared varias veces continuas}

Cana: ya déjenla tranquila posiblemente es su primer amor y su primer beso no hay que molestarla mucho {esta lo decía con una copa de sake en la mano }

Wendy: eso no tiene nada que ver mejor cambiemos de tema {esta recuerda el regalo que mando el joven mago santo} Levi Lucy y erza el primer mago santo se llama el rey Neptuno les mando unos regalos por si pasara algo {esta se los entrega }

Levi:{esta agarra sus regalos y ve que son unos libros y trae una nota y esta la lee en voz alta: el conocimiento es poder ojala lo hubiese sabido o aceptado en mi mundo no estaría pasando por esto pero espero que te sirvan} donde estés te doy las gracias por esto los leeré {esta abre uno de los libros }

Lucy: {esta ve su regalo lo cual venia en una cajita pequeña esta al abrirla ve que eran dos llaves de oro y plata y lee lo que dice en vos alta : toma un fiel amigo lo termine hace poco te servirá bastante tu quien tiene más de las llaves doradas te confió a mi gran amigo Pegaso y también a Andrómeda. esta al leer esto se le cae una lagrima } gracias aunque no soy digna de esto pero gracias los cuidare mucho {esta recuerda a acuario }

erza:{esta abre su regalo los cuales venían enrollados en una tela especial la cual al abrirse estas se quedan flotando en el aire siendo una mejora de la armadura del emperador del mar del rayo y del purgatorio y lee en voz alta : gracias a tu amiga Wendy pude ver que hace un año usaste la espada de Poseidón creada por mi así que esto te servirá durante los grandes juegos mágicos contra varios de los 7 que han venido aquí e incluso contra mí . esta suspira y sonríe } muchas gracias primer mago santo se lo agradezco {esta guarda sus armas en la dimensión del re equipamiento }

Wendy: conque era eso he veo que las aprecia mucho e {esta ríe mientras las ve y se prepara para irse a fiore }

natsu: y a mí no me envió nada porque solo a ellas y a nosotros nada de nada que molesto {este se deprime y al vez se siente molesto }

Grey: estoy contigo natsu ese sujeto no aprecia nuestro poder {estos se deprimen }

Wendy: no él dijo que los demás no requieren mi ayuda ya han sido subestimados y han mejorado además de que solo le confió el futuro de lo que viene a ellas {esta les explica las palabras del joven mago}

natsu: entonces a ti que te dio {este la ve de pies a cabeza pero no ve nada raro ni nuevo pero al olfatearla y sentir su energía si sintió un cambio } oye Wendy que te hizo tu poder y tu olor cambio un poco

Wendy: nada natsu lo debes estar imaginando soy la misma de siempre {esta se ríe ocultando su poder disminuye un poco más}

Maestro: ya dejen de molestar si el solo confía en ellas a ellas es con eso nos basta pero que nos confié hasta su vida porque será no lo entiendo pero no te haremos más preguntas Wendy vamos de una vez a fiore debemos inscribirnos {este les habla de manera fuerte y seria}

los demás oyen lo que dice y se retiran Asia allá yendo Asia allá en una carreta lujosa y mientras tanto en el reino de fiore ya habiendo pasado tres días y solo faltando dos para los grandes juegos mágicos el joven Neptuno se acerca Asia el gremio saber toó

rey:{este camina lentamente hasta llegar al gremio saber toó al llegar este entre sin pedir permiso } hola mucho gusto se encuentra la joven yukino por aquí desu {este se ríe a carcajadas }

Olga:{este se levanta rápidamente y camina Asia el } quién demonios eres y porque la buscas

Rey:{este lo ve y suspira sin tener intenciones de pelear } eso no te importa solo quiero saber dónde está tengo que hablar con ella

Olga:{este lo ve y el rayo amarillo más el rayo negro se le ponen como aura y aumenta su poder asiendo temblar el gremio y explotar varias cosas además de hundir el suelo y hacer que se quiebre} vete de aquí si no quieres que yo Olga god slayer del rayo acabe contigo

Rey:{este suspira y se da la vuelta y responde} así que un god slayer pero lamentablemente con tu poder actual no podrás matar a un dios como yo porque yo soy el rey Neptuno primer mago santo {este eleva su poder un poco para sacar su aura haciendo que la de el desaparezca la de Olga} no quiero pelear pues me da miedo pelear no sé qué pueda pasar si peleo entiendes

Olga:{este hace que los otros miembros del gremio retrocedan y aumenta su poder al máximo y se convierte en un rayo a gran velocidad y agarra al joven mago santo y se lo lleva volando por los cielos fuera de fiore } no te dejare que la encuentres

Rey: te dije que no quería pelear pero te lo has buscado {este le toca la frente y ve en sus recuerdos Asia donde esta yukino } ya sé dónde está tu amiga pero por ahora juguemos un poco {este se suelta y se queda en el aire como si pudiera caminar en el pero en realidad solo levitaba }

Olga:{este se sorprende y le hace una pregunta incrédula al aumentar su fuerza cada vez más} de verdad eres un dios {este revisa si usa magia aérea o de aire para volar pero no usa ni un poco }

Rey: pues creo que sí o no jaja descúbrelo tu ahora lucharemos un poco en el aire mientras llegamos hasta donde tu amiga {este le decía sonriendo y pone un brazo adelante y le hace morisquetas para que lo ataque}

Mientras tanto que el rey Neptuno aumenta un poco su fuerza se siente hasta las afueras de fiore y los de fairy tail y otros gremios lo sienten pero creen que es alguien de los doce escudos de Alvares y deciden acercarse a ese lugar a ver qué pasa

natsu:{este siente la gran cantidad de energía mágica en el aire y mira al cielo} ahí algo alguien está peleando

Grey:{este observa detenidamente llegando a la misma conclusión} es cierto quien sea tiene un poder enorme parece que podría ser uno de los doce escudos que se escaparon

Erza: deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que sucede muchachos {esta les dice que es mejor acercarse}

Lucy: la magia que puedo sentir en el aire es magia celestial y de gran concentración me recuerda cuando vi al rey celestial pero esta está más baja {esta les explica la sensación que tuve al sentir ese mana}

Wendy: {esta baja la mirada y da un suspiro} vallamos a ver qué es lo que sucede será mejor que evitemos un problema ante de los grandes juegos mágicos

natsu: si es magia celestial significa que allá está el tal mago santo vamos grey y luchemos contra él un rato {este corre Asia allá }

Grey: yo te ganare natsu {este corre detrás de el Asia el lugar de combate}

Lucy: natsu , grey espérennos no cometan una estupidez {esta los persigue rápidamente }

Erza: estos cabeza hueca conseguirán un día de estos que nos maten si no los mato yo primero {esta pone una mirada sombría mientras corre tras de ellos}

happy: voy tras de ti natsu {este lo sigue }

Charla: yo te llevare Wendy {esta la agarra por la espalda y la carga para ir Asia allá}

Wendy: gracias charla {esta recuerda lo que le avía dicho el rey Neptuno acerca de matarlo y esta se deprime un poco pero levanta la cabeza viendo Asia donde se dirigen }

Mientras tanto el otro grupo de fairy tail

gajell:{este se encontraba corriendo Asia donde se encuentra el combate} vamos rápido puede que sea uno de los de Alvares o tal vez el primer mago santo

elfman: vamos gajell consigamos llegar antes que los demás {este corre a gran velocidad atras de el }

mirajane: chicos con calma no sabemos con quién está luchando porque se siente otra fuente de energía muy fuerte cerca de el {esta corre atrás de ellos }

Juvia: {esta corre atrás de ellos y al ver que el cielo se ha oscurecido y empieza una pequeña lluvia esta tiene un mal presentimiento} tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto espero que los demás estén bien

laxus:{este mientras corre ve desde otro Angulo a natsu y a los otros corriendo Asia el mismo lugar } síganme reunámonos con natsu y los otros ahora {este cambia de dirección }

Los demás los siguen y se reúnen cerca del lugar de combate y todos los gremios de los grandes juegos mágicos se reúnen

laxus:{este mira a los otros gremios y le dirige la palabra a natsu} que es lo que está pasando quien está luchando

natsu: no lo sé solo sé que es magia celestial la que se siente y nosotros creímos que era el primer mago santo {este le dice sus razones para estar ahí }

Juvia: Lucy-san Wendy erza-san ustedes no sienten que pasa algo raro para que todos nos reunamos aquí {esta les dice que se siente algo preocupada por esto}

Erza:{está viendo al cielo a los que están luchando distingue que uno de ellos es olga de saber toó y el otro no sabe quién es} Wendy el que está luchando con el de saber toó olga el god slayer es el primer mago santo

wendy:{esta lo mira algo cambiando y con una capa blanca y de fondo rojo sangre } si es él es el rey Neptuno no entiendo porque está peleando él dijo que en los grandes juegos mágicos nos diría a todos algo

gajell: su nivel de magia está bastante concentrado en realidad está usando toda su fuerza se puede sentir un poder abrumador {este mira algo asombrado }

Grey: no creo que sea todo se puede sentir como guarda energía a la vez que pelea contra Olga {este mira fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima}

Lucy: si es verdad lo que dijo loke y él está casi o en el nivel del rey celestial aún le falta mucho {esta le baja una gota de sudor mientras les dice}

mirajane: otra vez no sabemos en quien confiar he que malo es esto solo nos queda esperar {esta mira la situación }

elfman: demonios que problemas nos causan {este observando apretando el puño por impotencia }

lisana: calma elf-onichan {esta lo intenta calmar para que no luche }

stinger:{este habiendo escuchado todo lo que estos han dicho dice } me pregunte porque Olga esta luchando contra el primer mago santo

rogue: deberiamos intervenir stinger si es verdad que no es todo su poder Olga podría resultar lastimado {este le dice las razones para intervenir }

minerva: calma debemos observar sus movimientos y ver lo que se puede hacer {esta observa fijamente }

yukino: porque estará pasando todo esto Lucy-san {esta le hace una entre pregunta }

lucy: no lo sé yukino esperemos que esto no pace a mayores {esta observa detenidamente }

ichiya:{este ve a los peleadores } esperemos que el perfume de estos dos se acabe rápido {al decir esto se refería a la energía de los contrincantes }

hibiki: claro ichiya sempai es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora {este observa y guarda información con su magia archivo }

ren: se puede ver como tiene una magia elemental muy poderosa que no debe ser subestimada por nadie {este observa a la vez toma asiento viendo que eso iba para rato }

eve: no creo que dure tanto pero por si a las dudas debemos estar preparados {este le replica la insinuación con una sonrisa y una respuesta algo débil }

Lion:{este se acerca y mira la situación} así que ese es el mago santo que me advertiste grey he entrenado bastante todos lo hemos hecho y no ha sido en vano es muy fuerte ese sujeto

Grey: ya lo ves Lion esta ves tú gremio no tiene oportunidad {este le decía en forma de broma}

cheria: eso es lo que piensan hemos entrenado mucho verdad jura-san Wendy espero que seas más fuerte {esta decía sonriendo }

Jura: esta ves lamia scale se llevara el primer lugar de todos {este decía serio mientras observa la pelea }

Wendy: como digan ustedes también hemos entrenado gg {esta sigue viendo Asia el cielo}

Des: así que ese es el primer mago santo el ser fuerte que esperado durante un año para una gran pelea {este sonríe dando una declaración de que por fin encontró al oponente para el}

geis: es más fuerte que la última vez que lo vi pero también me he hecho más fuerte {este decía serio mientras mira con algo de rencor al joven }

hace su aparición crimen ssorcie y mermed girls

jellal: gracias por enviarme esa carta erza aunque fue difícil de ver lo que decía pero gracias a eso hemos podido prepararnos para lo que viene y ahora veo que fue lo mejor {este mira la batalla que se toma lugar en el aire }

Los de oración seis a execion de cobra

Cobra:{este intenta leer su mente con sus poderes o escuchar sus movimientos pero no lo logra} es muy fuerte no puedo oír lo que dice

kagura:{esta camina Asia ellos y se detiene en frente y les dice } por supuesto que no lo oirás según me dijeron las nuevas miembros de mi gremio él es un sujeto muy fuerte

milliana: nía por su puesto así de fácil no o lograras {esta ve lo que pasa en posición de gato }

misaki: esto no es todo lo que él puede hacer lo es mejor que nadie verdad Yuna {esta lo mira fijamente viendo lo mucho que ha progresado }

Yuna: claro se ha hecho más fuerte pero no implica que no valla a vencerlo {esta mira el combate}

Ken:{este se acerca a ellos y responde} no creo que puedan vencerlo para eso estamos nosotros aquí

shon:{este se queda callado y observa la manera de luchar de aquel que ignoro en su debido momento }

Mientras estos daban su opinión Olga sigue peleando en contra del rey Neptuno

{estos en el aire no pierden tiempo y Olga se acerca e intenta darle un golpe cargado de rayo y al fallar este explota la energía y rey lo esquiva aparece atrás de él y lo golpea por la espalda enviándolo al suelo y este rápidamente se levanta y usa su técnica bocanada del dios del rayo japonés y rey viendo desde los aires usa una técnica de los 12 espíritus celestiales bomba de lana 20% la lana de forma como la goma hace que el rayo se aislé y detiene la gran técnica sin embargo al botar esta explota de forma muy grande y rey es enviado Asia atrás y Olga se convierte en rayo y aparece atrás de rey y hace arder su magia intentando electrocutar al joven mago pero este se convierte en agua y a gran velocidad se acerca a él y concentra fuerza en su puño y usa la técnica gran Aldebarán de tauro pero Olga se convierte en rayo y esquiva la técnica rey va Asia abajo y le al suelo de afuera de la ciudad y lo quiebra por completo este saca su puño y sonriendo eleva el vuelo y usa el agua de la lluvia y grita su técnica furia de agua ametralladora de presión esta crea cientos de balas de agua a presión muy fuerte Olga esquiva unas cuantas y para no recibir daño envía su técnica cañón del partículas del dios del rayo Asia el joven mago el cual esquiva pero la técnica lo sigue este eleva el vuelo y se detiene esta técnica le llega de frente a él y explota en el último momento el joven mago se defiende cubriéndose con su capa y cae despedido al suelo este se levanta sonriendo y en ese instante sin que Olga lo note divide su cuerpo en cada uno teniendo la mitad de su poder las llaves de Lucy y yukino brillaban mientras este usaba el poder de estas y Olga va Asia él y le da con su técnica golpe del dios del rayo y el joven mago responde usando el gran Aldebarán de tauro creando un gran choque del cual el joven fuerza y empuja al god slayer y este corre a gran velocidad y usa de nuevo bomba de lana 50% y lo atrapa y sella sus poderes de rayo y este se eleva por el cielo viendo a los de fairy tail y mientras tanto la parte que se dividió se acerca a ellos

Rey:{este se acerca a los gremios ya presentes dejando atrás su otra mitad } hola a todos que hacen todos aquí reunidos

Erza:{esta lo ve venir y le da un golpe en la cabeza algo fuerte y dice} porque formas tanto alboroto en este lugar

Rey:{este levanta la cabeza se soba un poco y luego sonriendo le responde} no tenías por qué darme soy el grande rey Neptuno pero ustedes me llaman primer mago santo o maestro celestial algo así jajaja{este se ríe un poco}

Minerva:{esta lo escucha se sorprende de que un niño sea tal persona} aun no has respondido la pregunta porque peleas contra un miembro de mi gremio

Rey: bueno yo no quería pelear no me gusta me da miedo usar la fuerza porque en estos momentos me salgo de control pero antes de todo a alguien le gustaría luchar con aquella parte de mí que quedo allá aun quiere divertirse {este les decía sonriendo mientras los mira}

natsu: está bien yo iré y comprobare su fuerza yo natsu dragnel hijo de ignel luchare contra usted {este corre Asia el joven mago santo con los pies en llamas para volar }

gajell: yo también iré les mostrare que el que lo vencerá será el dragón de hierro {este corre Asia su contrincante alcanzando a natsu }

Grey: no os dejare llevarse el mérito yo lo venceré {este corre tras de ellos activando la marca de su brazo de débil slayer }

stinger: yo iré también rogué vamos a luchar un poco contra el {este va Asia el contrincante emocionado y saliendo un aura blanca de el }

Rogué: claro como siempre los dragones gemelos lucharemos y nos llevaremos al gloria {este le rodea un aura oscura mientras va Asia su contrincante en compañía de su hermano}

Lion: yo no me dejare ganar con ninguno de ustedes vamos cheria {este corre detrás de ellos usando una posición de manos para comenzar a crear hielo}

cheria: claro Lion-sama vamos a demostrar lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto {esta lo sigue muy de cerca preparándose a luchar }

Cobra: yo iré a divertirme un poco jellal esperen aquí iré a bajarle los humos a ese sujeto y a los otros gremios {este le sale un aura morada y venenosa y los persigue lentamente}

jellal: no hagas mucho escandalo cobra {este se queda atrás con los otros miembros del gremio y toma asiento viendo que la otra parte esta seria }

En lo que natsu y grey de fairy tail y gajell de fairy tail b rogué y stinger de saber toó cheria y Lion de lamia scale y cobra de crimen scorcie se van a luchar contra la otra mitad del rey neptuno esto comienza una gran pelea pero a la vez el resto de los gremios que quedaron hablaban con la otra mitad que estaba frente a ellos a execion de misaki y yuna de mamed girsl shon y ken de saber toó geis de lamia scale se alejaban esperando a los otros

lucy:{esta ve fijamente a la persona que tiene en frente y le dice } disculpe usted es el creador de las llaves no pero cómo es posible que pueda usar el poder de las llaves sin un traje celestial

Rey: pues yo les un 25% de su 110% de poder a los espíritus celestial por eso puedo usar los poderes de cada uno de ellos asta de ofiuco a que soy genial {este les decía presumiendo sus actos en el tiempo}

Erza: entonces solo son habilidades copiadas no es su verdadero poder {esta le pregunta sería mientras observa}

Rey: no si lo son este es mi verdadero poder pero yo soy dos personas aunque cuando vuelva a ser uno no tendré estas habilidades si no las mías propias o las de mi otro ser desu {este sonríe mientras explica lo que hace con sus poderes}

Minerva: y entonces el que pelea con nuestros compañeros es su otro yo o es usted mismo {esta lo mira y a la vez se sienta para observar la lucha}

Rey: pues soy yo solo que aquella es mis ganas de divertirme solo tiene la mitad de mi poder en cada cuerpo es divertido cierto soy grandioso {este sigue presumiendo de sus habilidades} sin embargo eso fue para traerlos a todos aquí

laxus: pues entonces esto lo ha hecho para reunir a los gremios antes de que comience los grandes juegos mágicos {este se levanta y presta atención luego de dar una conclusión }

Rey: bueno eso es porque quiero contarles a todos lo que paso en mi vida y porque estoy aquí supongo que ya todos deben de conocer mis orígenes en este mundo pero no porque estoy aquí cierto {este les dice sonriendo}

jellal: es cierto no lo sabemos pero porque reunirnos a todos porque ahora y porque no antes que nos oculta {este le mira con una mirada fría y seria }

rey: veo que eres muy inteligente cierto pero eso es porque hace un año llegaron 7 de mi otro mundo asta acá y esos 5 que están ahí son de allá {este señala a sus ex compañeros que se excluyen de la conversación }

shon: es cierto además de que ya se lo hemos contado a los miembros de los gremios donde estamos hemos venido con el fin de acabar con el rey Neptuno {este les dice así nada mas de forma avierta sus ganas de matarlo }

Rey: recuerdo que eras el más fuerte en nuestro mundo shon lucifer y puedo ver que mi hermano también se hizo fuerte vedad ken apolo {este dice sonriendo viendo que ya los a descubierto }

ken: no eres tanto como avía dicho júpiter y hades hermano {este le dice esto sonriendo y se recuesta de una árbol }

rey: claro claro {este ve a Yuna } aunque es increíble que tengas tanto pecho ahora Yuna me acuerdo que cuando te rechace eras plana en el tiempo en el que te gustaba y no te mate por compasión {este pone una mirada sombría la cual la desaparece rápidamente }

Yuna:{esta se sonroja y se molesta y le responde} como te atreves esta vez será diferente de aquella vez lo juro

misaki: en verdad crees que ganaras algo con decirles a los humanos de aquí lo que hiciste allá en nuestro mundo {esta lo mira fijamente mientras está sentada en una roca alta }

rey: pues posiblemente debido a que cuando lo sepan verán que ya este que esta aquí está desapareciendo poco a poco hace un momento tuve un cambio pequeño {este vuelve a sonreír y camina un poco }

geis: y donde están los otros dos que faltan {este se encuentra impaciente esperando los otros}

En ese momento llegan cuatro personas

rena:{esta se acerca al joven mago santo y se pone a su lado } pues ya llegamos soy rena de Neptuno y soy la aprendiz del gran maestro

dark: y yo soy uno de los miembros del gremio dark mucho gusto {este se acerca a rey }

Eren:{este se acerca a rey y se pone a su lado mientras suspira y dice} no todos estamos aquí para matarte amigo leo y yo vinimos a ayudarte

Leo: es cierto por mi nombre yo leo de júpiter nunca dejare que te maten primo {este se pone a su lado aviándose reunido los gremios por completo}

shon: así que han llegado los traidores que se han unido al que hizo que nuestro mundo llegara a colapsar {este se ríe de forma altanera y burlona }

misaki: recuerdas que la última vez cuando casi matas a todos en la ciudad yo te detuve con un solo golpe {esta le dice que no conseguirá nada de manera confiada }

Rey: por su puesto pero lo hiciste con miedo a que te superar pero bueno {este suspira da un minuto de silencio y dice } leo primo y eren amigo no deberían de ayudarme porque se supone cuando ya no me consideraran culpable me darían un regalo de vida y nunca llego

yuna: pues si te lo dieron era una niña llego a tener 3 años luego durante los ataques del enemigo en nuestro mundo al parecer murió yo estaba encargada de cuidarla pero cuando ella llego se te envió un mensaje y tú lo destruiste por eso nunca lo supiste {esta le explica la situación de lo que paso cuando este no se encontraba }

misaki: por eso te lo digo eres el culpable de que nuestro mundo allá caído por no aceptar y faltando el tridente se liberó el enemigo y todo desapareció en días {esta le explica con rabia }

Rey: así que una niña me dieron una hija hubiese sido toda una aventura cuidar de ella {este sonríe melancólicamente y camina Asia yukino } toma esto te lo quería dar la llave de Perseo {este le pone la mano en la frente } y una mejora a ofiuco le regrese su poder

yukino: gracias rey Neptuno muchas gracias {esta le agradece de la forma debida y luego se sienta a escuchar }

Erza: una pregunta porque todos se riñan por eso no deberían ya de olvidar eso todos debemos seguir adelante {esta les dice lo que piensa en parte por lo que paso con jellal }

shon: bueno es lo que intentamos pero la muerte del rey Neptuno es inevitable y además jellal también deberá morir gracias a él en este siglo se han causado varias masacres si en los grandes juegos mágicos me prueba lo contrario vivirá {este le explica sus razones y se sienta esperando a que hable alguien más }

Rey: bueno dejemos lo que pensamos de eso para los grandes juegos mágicos hoy os e traído para que vean el pasado de mi mundo hasta donde estuve lo demás ya lo conocen {este sonriendo se sienta mientras habla con ellos}

Wendy: he rey-sama no cree que es mucho poner a luchar a ellos contra su otra mitad lo podrían lastimar {esta lo dice sonriendo sin querer herir sentimientos}

rey: no para nada oye no puedo creer que desconfíes de mi luego del poder que te di además ese aguantara solo hasta el modo dragón elemental que es hasta donde ellos legan su máximo poder no creo que quieran luchar en serio {este le explica lo que ha planeado desde hace un rato sonriendo }

Lucy: entiendo lo que quiere hacer mago santo-sama dejemos que se diviertan un poco los pequeños

Des: entonces si eres tan fuerte como imaginaba me muero de ganas de pelear contra ti en los grandes juegos mágicos {este le decía serio y a la vez entusiasmado para luchar}

Erza: por ahora guardemos la calma cuando aquellos terminen de luchar vendrá lo que nos dirá {esta presta atención al combate de allá arriba}

Jura: esto me servirá mucho poder ver los enfrentamientos que se nos aproximan {este observa detenidamente y queda de pie viendo la pelea}

Minerva: opino lo mismo hace un tiempo todos éramos enemigos pero ahora somos enemigos siento que esto será así también {esta se sienta al lado de erza}

kagura: espero que esto vaya bien erza-ne-chan aunque me siento muy emocionada por volver a pelear contra ti {esta se sienta al lado de erza y se calman a ver la pelea }

miliana:{esta se pone en forma de gato y se pone en la punto de un árbol viendo la pelea }

jellal: será bueno aprender el resto de movimientos del enemigo antes de que todo esto comience {este observa detenidamente }

rena:{esta se queda callada mientras observa pelear a una parte de su maestro y esta piensa: 3 años cuando se le perdió pero en mi collar ella aparece y si yo soy la niña de la que hablan entonces mi padre seria mi maestro y ella mi madre no mejor aún callo esto . esta se le sale una lagrima mientras llegaba a una conclusión algo cierto }

Y así todos los gremios observan cuando al mismo tiempo de que todos hablaban se llevaba a cabo una fuerte lucha entre el rey Neptuno de olimpo y natsu grey gajell de fairy tail y fairy tail b stinger y rogué de saber toó Lion y cheria de lamia scale y cobra de crimen scorcie

el joven mago Neptuno esperándolos en el aire y estos se acercan deliberadamente llegando primero los dragones gemelos stinger se mueve Asia el usando el puño de hierro del dragón de luz y el joven responde con el gran Aldebarán de tauro creando un gran choque encima de el aparece rogué el dragón de la oscuridad y usa su técnica mordisco del dragón oscuro y el rey Neptuno se convierte en agua y rogué le da a su hermano enviándolo al suelo fuertemente este ve Asia donde escapa el rey y lanza el rugido del dragón de la oscuridad y el joven mago usa la técnica impacto del rey león de luz creando una gran explosión y acabando con la técnica de rogué este pasa atreves de esta convirtiéndose en sombras y agarra por la espalda al joven mago y este responde con el poder de géminis y copia sus poderes y desaparece entre las sombras y usa el poder de libra para aumentar la gravedad sobre ellos llegando grey este usa su ice make lanza y envía cientos de lanzas Asia el rey Neptuno el cual las esquiva volando a gran velocidad y se defiende usando bomba de lana 50% grey usa su técnica flecha del demonio de hielo y atraviesa la lana esponjosa y le da al rey Neptuno enviándolo al suelo y la gravedad sobre stinge y rogué desaparece natsu llega desde los cielos usando la técnica karyu no koen (alas del dragón de fuego) y le intenta dar pero el rey Neptuno usa el agua de la lluvia y lo atrapa en una gran esfera de agua gajell por la espalda le da usando la técnica bastón de hierro pegándolo contra el suelo y stinger y rogué unen sus manos lanzando la gran destrucción del dragón de luz y oscuridad y grey lanza su técnica furia del demonio de hielo y gajell quita su técnica y lanza su técnica rugido del dragón hierro ambas técnicas llegan a gran velocidad contra el rey Neptuno el cual usa bomba de lana 100% para protegerse aunque no le es suficiente y es enviado a volar con varios rasguños pero este se estabiliza y usa su técnica domo de agua atrapandolos a todos pero natsu la revienta con la técnica karyu no teken (puño de hierro del dragón de fuego) Asia el suelo y el rey Neptuno saca un arco de la nada y usa su técnica ráfaga de flechas de luz combinando las flechas con el poder de régulos Asia sus enemigos natsu responde usando el karyu no hoko (rugido del dragón de fuego) grey usa su ice make lanza de Odín creando una gran lanza Asia su enemigo pero el rey baja a gran velocidad y la parte y usa el impacto de luz dándole directamente este es disparado Asia al aire stinger y rogué corre Asia su enemigo usando el mordisco alas del dragón de luz y oscuridad el rey Neptuno da un golpe al suelo con el gran Aldebarán de tauro y los desestabiliza y usa la técnica de virgo agujeros y los entierra luego usa la gravedad de libra y para finalizar los inmoviliza con la bomba de lana de Aries luego este corre Asia grey y este convierte el suelo en hielo de demonio y el rey Neptuno resvala y natsu desde donde se encuentra da un salto para darle directamente con el kayu no teken de lleno en la cara el rey Neptuno vuelva y desde el aire usa su técnica inundación natsu y los otros observan desde tierra y natsu deja que grey se encargue y este al agitar su brazo congela la gran ola el rey Neptuno sorprendido lo hace de nuevo y agrega el gran tornado de arena de escorpio uniendo las técnicas creando un pequeño ciclón natsu mueve su cabeza Asia atrás agarrando fuerza y lanza su gran rugido del dragón de fuego y grey usa la gran furia del demonio de hielo y congelan y al vez destruyen el gran tornado del rey Neptuno pero estos descuidados son puestos bajo una fuerte gravedad pero natsu se levanta el rey usa su técnica bomba de lana 100% y detiene su movimiento gajell salta y esquiva el ataque no obstante el rey Neptuno lanza las flechas de luz y los aísla en un área luego usa la técnica de virgo y crea unos agujeros y usa la gravedad de libra para dejarlos agarrados luego cambia de forma como rogué con la habilidad de géminis y se convierte en sombras y aparece atrás de gajell y cuando está a punto de darle con el rugido del dragón de las sombras cobra el dragón slayer de veneno se acercar y le da con el puño de hierro del dragón de veneno dándole directamente y enviándolo contra el suelo y este se levanta algo débil pero se recupera rápidamente y camina Asia sus adversarios y intenta golpear a cobra el cual esquiva sus ataques fácilmente este lo golpea de nuevo con su técnica puño de veneno y lo deja estampado en el suelo pero este se levanta y le da con el régulos impacto cobra se sorprende porque no pudo leer su mente y se acerca Asia el sonriendo y cuando parece que le va a dar un golpe este salta Asia atrás y lanza el rugido del dragón de veneno y el rey Neptuno pone su mano Asia adelante y usa su técnica tormenta de arena y desvía el ataque por la espalda gajell usa la técnica lanzas del dragón de hierro y le da directamente el rey Neptuno de forma que es inmortal se le recupera la herida mas no su energía este se levanta agitado y grita fuertemente agarrando a todos sus contrincantes en una fuerte gravedad dejándolos arrodillados ante él y este estaba agarrando aire ya algo cansado y agitado

Rey:{este agitado y con varios rasguños y marcas de golpes se acerca a cada uno de ellos} todos son muy fuertes no hay duda de ello pero aún les falta mucho

natsu:{este se levanta de la trampa que le avía puesto el rey Neptuno sonriendo y usa su modo dragón de flamas electrizadas } jajaja ahora es que comienza lo mejor mago santo aun puedes continuar

Grey:{este se levanta y escapa de la técnica de gravedad y las trampas y su cabello se levanta y aparece una marca que cubre de su mano derecha a su brazo y rostro teniendo un ojo azul y otro rojo} yo creo que es hora de comenzar el segundo raun no lo creen

gajell:{este se levanta de la pesada gravedad se truena las manos y el cuello se sacudo y su cuerpo se cubre de hierro oscuro y le sale un aura oscura activando su modo dragón de hierro oscuro } yo estoy listo para continuar pero esta vez seremos nosotros quienes te patearemos

stinger:{este se levanta y camina Asia ellos y activa su impulso blanco aumentando su fuerza y salen do un aura blanca alrededor de el } yo creo que debemos empezar a demostrar nuestra mejora rogué

rogué:{este se truena las manos y se quita la mini capa que lleva y se acerca a los otros con su impulso oscuro rodeándolo un aura oscura } por supuesto hermano vamos a mostrarle el poder de los dragones gemelos

cobra:{este se levanta de la gravedad y camina Asia los otros y aun aura morada y toxica lo rodea } vamos a luchar esta vez te venceré

rey:{este los ve y sonríe levemente y un aura azul lo rodea y se pone en frente de ellos } libración poder de los doce zodiacales {este activa en si el poder de los doce debido a que solo los activa uno a uno hasta llegar a 8 } veo que son muy fuertes por lo que aprendí de ustedes eso debe de ser solo la mitad de su poder no me sorprenden pero aún me falta mucho también pero hasta aquí está bien {este se recupera y desaparece Asia su cuerpo original }

Los otros desactivan sus poderes y formas

Rey:{este les aplaude y se levanta habiendo estado sentado viendo a su mitad luchar } muy bien tienen mucha fuerza dragón slayer y débil slayer pero ya es suficiente es momento de que os cuente lo que ha pasado hace mucho{este empieza a abrir un portal para enseñarles lo que paso }

rena:{esta pone mucho atención mientras sostenía la cadena en su pecho con ansias lo que paso y de donde viene : ahora podre saber la verdad}

natsu:{este se acerca al joven mago algo aburrido y le hace una pregunta } como es que tienes tantas habilidades me fue difícil agarrarte usando solo una

rey: pues tome un 25% del poder de los espíritus celestiales para usarlo como mi poder puesto que ahora solo tengo una gran cantidad de magia y ninguna habilidad porque la tiene mi verdadero yo {este le explica las razones de usar otras técnicas }

Rogué: entonces cuando me copiaste usaste la fuerza de el espíritu géminis para copiar mis fuerzas {este le dice su teoría siendo correcta}

Rey: por supuesto con géminis uno puede copiar apariencia fuerza habilidades técnicas de un enemigo mientras tenga un nivel de magia igual o inferior al mío {este le explica sonriendo}

Cobra: entiendo así es que lograste poner contra las cuerdas a 6 de los mejores magos de todo ishgal {este le dice serio mientras toma asiento algo cansado}

Rey: aunque no entraron a divertirse los otros miembros de los gremios pero fue bueno me hubiese sido más difícil pelear contra tantos {este sonríe abriendo el portal}

jellal: preferimos esperar hasta el inicio de los grandes juegos pero fue entretenido ver su pelea se pudo aprender bastante {este le dice serio mientras observa lo que hace }

Rey: a que si cierto esto fue para que entren en calor y vean lo fuerte que soy {este ríe mientras termina de preparar el portal}

rena: maestro porque quiere enseñarnos lo que paso hace tanto tiempo eso ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros {esta le dice algo tediosa y nerviosa de lo que puede llegar a ver }

misaki: deberías hacerle caso a la niña no querrás que los que creen que eres un hombre santo aquí vean lo desgraciado que eres {esta se ríe a carcajadas diciendo cosas la mayoría verdad pero a la vez piensa: esa chiquilla me recuerda a la niña que Yuna tenía que cuidar asta que regresara el }

Yuna:{este viendo lo que hacen estos da un paso al frente y piensa: por alguna razón esa niña se me hace muy conocida aunque no sé dónde}

Rey: como dije antes necesito que todos conozcan mi pasado esa es la unica forma que luego puedan ver asia su futuro cuando llegue el momento de elegir {este pone una mirada seria y al terminar este entra e invita a los otros a entrar al portal}

Estos entran en el portal creado por el joven mago santo donde todos se encuentran es en su mente y todos se preparan para lo que sucedió

Hola a todos asta aquí el cap. de hoy espero que les guste xD nos vemos y los dos que siguen serán para explicar la vida de los 8 nuevos personajes


End file.
